You're WHAT!
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: Sequel to "friends?" Something happens to Flare which greatly excites and frightens her. However, fear and pain come along for the ride. Her past comes back to haunt her, and the danger is immense. Survial? That depends on her...
1. Chapter 1

**FF: YO PEOPLE! I am back! So here's the sequel to "friends?" It's five years later, Flare is 21 and it's past the mission city attack. I bet you all can guess what gonna happen but still…Enjoy it!**

**S: oh, we're starting?**

**FF: SHH! You're not in this scene! Shoo! *Shoves her away* Have fun!**

*Yawn*

Flare stretched, relishing the feeling of her systems warming up after awakening. Yawning again, she glanced around and spotted Ironhide, who was sleeping peacefully.

She giggled to herself, the expression of contentedness on his face lit up her day. She could still remember how he looked like that the day he proposed.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Hi Hide!" Flare greeted cheerfully.

"Flare…I need to ask you something. Something important." He said nervously.

"Um…okay." She said confusedly. She sat down on a small chair in Ironhide's room.

Ironhide tensed. _I hope I remember how to do this. _He anxiously thought. He had spent hours researching and practicing how to say it.

He bent down on one knee, placed his hand over his spark, took Flare's hand, and asked, "Flare…Will you marry me?"

Flare froze and stared at him in shock. Her optics became glazed and far away.

Ironhide felt hurt. Did he do it wrong? Did she not-

"YES!" Flare shrieked, enveloping him in a glomp. "YES! YES! YES!"

Hide yelped in surprise and toppled over. Realizing what she said, he leaped up and hugged her back fiercely.

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Flare sighed in bliss, wreathed in memories. That had been the happiest day of her life.

Well, second happiest day. The first was when they were actually married.

They did the first half Cybertronian style. The two would stand apart and reveal their sparks, the most vulnerable position ever. This gesture showed their willingness of injury just to show their passion for each other. If the couple's love was pure, the sparks would glow brightly and a small beam would connect the two, showing the strength of their bond.

When Flare and Ironhide did so, the energy that flowed across to each other was so powerful they stumbled, their sparks, glowing so brightly to the point of being blinding.

For the second half, they did it Earth style: the kiss, (the second-half of the Cybertronian way lost due to the war.)

Flare giggled to herself, remembering what had happened a little while afterwards the wedding.

Sonya was dating Ratchet, though he was very shy about their relationship.

Electra was getting closer to Jazz, (even though Bee was very protective of his adoptive sister.) Rumors were running wild about the pair.

Also, Prowl, Jolt, Bluestreak, and Wheeljack had joined the battle on Earth.

Flare stared into the distance, thinking about her new friends and life.

Very subtly, Flare felt the sickening feeling creep back. Panicked, she dashed to a trash bin and waited in agonizing anticipation of the retching that was sure to follow.

Ratchet had said that due to her organic origins, some diseases would transfer into her still. This was most likely the flu. She had felt like this for some time, almost two months since the feelings first started.

_Stupid illness…_ Flare snarled to herself. _Must be prolonged cause of my form._

Once the pain and nausea went away, she rinsed her mouth and took a shower.

When finished, she felt a bit better, and decided to let Ironhide sleep in.

She walked outside into the hallway and silently shut the door. As Flare walked down to the medbay for her check-up, (since she was sick she needed them,) a terrifying idea popped into her head.

What if…?

Could it be…?

She didn't know.

**FF: OOOOH! Exciting! Hope ya liked! and please if you could…REVIEW! XD**


	2. telling them

**FF: Another chapter! WOOT! Thanks for the support!**

**_GalaxyWarrioress1234_: NO! You must always listen to your voices! Cause they know what they're talking bout. Mine says eat candy. PROOF of their intelligence! XD**

**_Collizzy: _AWW, thanks! 3**

**_Kitstrarr: _Thank you, and maaayyybe.**

**_Rapidfeather: _AAA! NUU! The hatchet! I'll do it! I'll do it! XD**

**_Luna636_: I'm glad you like it!**

**FF: NOW my wonderful reading people called readers, enjoy.**

**F: Wow. People LIKE this?**

**FF: You INSULT your OWN STORY? *scary background lighting***

**F: …I saw a video of justin beiber. (for many years I believed his last name was beaver.)**

**FF: *confused*…okay then. ONWARDS TO THE READINGS OF…um…well, _reading.  
>(no offense to justin beiber fans.)<em>**

"I'm here!" Flare called sweetly, lingering hesitantly in the doorway.

"Lay down over there." Came the gruff response.

Flare immediately did so. She knew Ratchet was always snappish, but I the mornings, he was even worse.

He did all the normal things for her check-up: he made sure she could see and hear fine, made sure no wires malfunctioned or short-circuited, and checked to see if there were any select problems.

To tell, or not to tell?

"Ratchet?" Flare asked, gathering her courage. _Tell._

"What?" He grumbled.

"I…um…I think-" She tentatively whispered her suspicions to him.

His optics widened and he stared at her fidgeting frame. "It could, just MIGHT be possible." He nodded as if in a daze, which he may as well be, considering the news she just told him.

"Can you, um, you know…make sure?" She asked.

Nodding, he took his stethoscope, (**I actually forgot what it was called for a moment, XD**) and checked her over. If his optics could get wider, _they did_.

Flare stared anxiously at him and asked, "Well?"

He stared at her and whispered. "yes…"

* * *

><p>"How do I tell him? Them? EVERYONE!" Flare moaned, face planting in a fluffy pillow on an examining table.<p>

"I'll help if you like." Ratchet shrugged.

"Oh, would you? Thank you!" She leaped up and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, yes, I'm wonderful. Now let go." He said.

"Oops. Sorry." She giggled. A perplexed yet amused expression come up on her face. "Wow. Mood swings." _**(HINT! HINT!)**_

Sitting down again, Flare thought. "I'll tell Prowl, Jaz, Optimus, Bee, Ironhide, (of course,) and my girl friends." She decided.

"I just hope they'll take it well." She said worridly.

* * *

><p>She had summoned them to her old thinking tree, a large oak in the back.<p>

"Please be quick, Flare. We have a lot of work to do." Optimus told her.

"Okay." She said. "Promise not to freak out?"

"Promise," everyone said in unison.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Flare opened her optics with determination and stated, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone leaped up and shouted, "You're WHAT?"

"HEY! You said you wouldn't freak out!" She complained. "And yes, I had Ratchet check this morning so, it's true."

She waited, and then her words sunk in.

Jazz and Bee let out whoops of excitement.

Optimus and Prowl were shocked, and remained composed, but their optics were sparkling in delight.

Mikaela, Electra, and Sonya leaped up, jumped up and down, and hugged her.

Ironhide, however, did none of the above. (**no he didn't faint**. **No matter how funny that would be.**)

He looked at her in astonishment.

And laughed out of pure joy.

**FF: AWWW! Touching! *teary***

**F: EXCITED! EXCITED! EXCITED! EXC-**

**S: yes, yes, now go do something else besides scream, okay?**

**F:...okay. *walks away***

**S+FF: *listen to banging and crashing as Flare searches***

**F: *comes back***

**S: well?**

**F: *turns on chainsaw* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs around chasing innocents***

**FF: ...**

**S: ...**

**FF: ...it's something different...REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	3. relaxing and evilness begins

**FF: first of all, I apologize for taking sooooo long!**

_Minimus Prime: _Sorry, felt it would be just a liiitle cliché. (I couldn't find the stupid accented e! -_-*)

_GalaxyWarrioress1234: _I have updated! But I think you can see that. XD

_Kitstarr: _UPDATION! XD

_StarBee20: _Yes, very true. ^w^ and you'll have to see…;)

_Luna636: _oh, you gots NO idea…;)

**FF: I'M SORRY READERS! I really am! So I shan't keep you waiting-**

**F: but you already DID keep them-**

**FF: *covers her mouth* -any longer. Here you go. ^w^**

* * *

><p>Flare purred. She and Ironhide were back at their room and were simply sitting and talking. Ironhide was gently stroking Flare's side as she lay on their bed, purring at the welcomed touch.<p>

"Any idea how many?" He asked.

"Not really, but Ratchet thinks, by the sparkbeats, it's two." She replied softly, optics closing in pleasure.

Ironhide felt her spark send him messages of happiness, pleasure, and excitement. He smiled at her and felt his spark kick a little when she smiled back, opening her dazzling saffron optics.

A trace of worry gleamed in the golden depths. "Hide, I'm scared. I don't know how this will work out, or if I'll be a good parent." She whispered, anxiety lacing her words.

Ironhide gently patted her head. "It'll be allright."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" She shrieked, leaping up to all fours, optics blazing.

Ironhide wisely took a few steps back.

"Mood swings…" Flare vaguely said as she settled herself on the blankets. "I'm sorry, I can't control them very well." She apologized.

"It's okay." He shrugged. "Just…relax. That's what the Hatchet said." He advised, gently hugging Flare, earning a purr and her tail carefully wrapping around his middle.

"You know he doesn't like that nickname." She giggled.

"AH, but that's the fun of it all!" Hesaid.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She mewed, hugging her sparkmate tightly.

"No problem. Go to sleep." He said, petting her head 'till she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you'd like her as well?"<p>

A pale, thin man with gray hair spoke to a large silver robot. He looked up at the mech with an even, sly gaze behind his glossy glasses.

The robot merely laughed; it sounded like grating gravel, scary enough to send chills down your spine.

"Oh, my army and I want more than just her." He replied; his voice no better than the laughing- if you could even call it that.

The man narrowed his eyes. You could tell that he was calculating something in that sinister dark expression of his. He smirked up at the creature.

"very well. Then we shall compete for the subject. Let the better being win." With that, both beings turned 'round and stalked off, already having evil thoughts churning and materializing in their sickened minds.

**FF: Excitingness! XD I ain't gonna let me characers talk cause I'm too hyped up cause i just watched an awesome movie and i'm talkin way too fast andican'tbreathe! *breathes* *breathes* okay...i'm better now. still hyped up, but better. I hope ya liked it! :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. SleepyZZZZ

**FF: So here's another chapter!**

_**StarBee20: I know, but I'm giving a bonus in this one! :D**_

_**Luna636: Oh yes, they shall have much fun with mood swings. Evil bad guy, muahahaha...XD**_

_**Minimus Prime: Yes, mucho trouble. NO DON'T DIE! XD**_

_**: Awwww, thanks. I won't leave ya waiting if I don't have to, don't worry. ;)**_

__**FF: So here it is. The next chapter.**

**S: we can see that.**

**F: most certainly.**

**FF: must you always annnoy me?**

**CCG(CrazyCatGirl): Yes! It is their legal obligation!**

**F: XD**

**S: XD**

**FF: WHAT? *looks up law book* enjoy while I try to find that rule...(that stupid rule...)**

"Hey. Hey, wake up!"

"Mfff, blargh…" (**I actually said this once waking up! XD)**

"c'mon. UP!"

"noooo…"

Flare mewled and burrowed deeper into the warm, cozy blankets. She felt Ironhide shaking her shoulder, but she denied him acknowledgement, pretending to sleep with LOUD sound effects.

But, of course, Ironhide was not about to give up that easily. He tried grabbing her legs and yanking her out but she clung to bed frame with all of her might. He tried to annoy her into getting up; her ears merely flicked hysterically and flattened to her helm.

"PLEASE get up." All right. I admit it he nearly, _nearly_ begged her.

She hissed softly in response.

Ironhide thought. "When did you fall asleep?"

"8:00 P.M." She answered.

"Did you know that it is 12:00 now?"

"WHAT?" Flare shrieked, bolting upright in the bed to confirm the time on the clock. "I missed my chores!" she yelped, looking around wildly. "Ah well."

With that, she shrugged, yawned, and went back to sleep.

Before she drifted off to sleep, Ironhide heard her mutter, "…5 more years to sleep please…"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with her?"<p>

Ratchet sighed. He thought he was going to be able to relax on his break and read, but NOOOO. Ironhide just _had _to burst in and ask a stupid question.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

As Ironhide opened his mouth to continue, Ratchet growled, "I'm supposed to be on my break so speak _carefully_…"

After considering this, Ironhide said, "Flare won't seem to wake up. She stayed awake for about one minute, but that was it."

Ratchet sighed. "Well, she must be exhausted! She's just gotten over the excitement of everyone finding out – I'm gonna get Jazz and Bee for tellin' everyone even when we said not to- and she must be tired since she's having twins!"

At the mention of the word 'twins' Ironhide stiffened. "If they end up like Sunstreaker or Sideswipe I'll-"

Ratchet cut him off. "Her lethargy is perfectly normal now leave me ALONE!" He snapped, and with a final shove, pushed Ironhide out the door and slammed it shut.

"Phew…" He sighed, leaning on the door a little. He walked over to his desk and was surprised to see that his datapad was missing. Where was it? It was there a moment ago…

"Looking for something?" A sweet voice chimed.

Ratchet stiffened. Why must her presence make him so nervous?

He turned to see Sonya lazily twirling the datapad on her finger, resting on an examination table.

She smiled at him. "Is this what you want?" She purred, dangling the datapad in front of her.

"May I have it Sonya?" Ratchet asked, determined to hide his nervousness.

"Nope! It's all mine!" She giggled. "But…" She hopped off the table and walked up close to Ratchet. "I would be happy to share…" She said playfully.

"That…that sounds n-nice." GAH! Curse this reaction to her closeness! His cooling vents had switched on, and he knew that Sonya was thinking up ideas from the mischievous glint in her optics.

"Okay. Here you go." She said, stepping back and holding the pad out in front of her.

Ratchet smiled, but when he reached out to grab it, Sonya pulled it juuuuust out of reach.

"Go on. Take it." She grinned with amusement, inwardly giggling because he looked so cute being so determined.

He lunged at her, trying to snatch the datapad out of her hand.

"Ah-ah-ah~!" She teased, holding it above her head.

Smirking, Ratchet reached up and easily grasped his prize and looked down at Sonya only to have her unexpectedly…

KISS him!

She pulled back and walked towards her quarters, saying, "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

As she slipped into her room, she saw him trying to regain his composure and couldn't resist saying one last thing.

"Let's do this again real soon, okay?" She smirked.

Giggling to herself, Sonya shut the door, thinking of Ratchet's flustered expression and his cooling vents working overtime.

**S: YAY! I got to kiss my BF! ^w^**

**F: yeah, fireflare thought this would be a nice bonus for the readers to see your relationship and highly personal love life. XD**

**FF: Ha! I couldn't find the rule! i win.**

**F: no, it's there...riiiiight HERE! *points***

**FF: oh, you're righ-HEY! THAT'S WRITTEN IN CRAYON!**

**(Review please! XP)**


	5. Anger and mysterious diaries

**FF: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I've been swamped with the stupidness of hw and i keep forgetting to update. sorry.**

**F: SHUT UP.**

**FF:...**

**F:...**

**S: What now?**

**FF: *Sign language***

**S: You were gonna say you don't own transformers and you wanted people to have a frog fall on them?**

**FF: U.U *signs again***

**S: OH! sorry, you wanted people to enjoy the chapter.**

**FF: *nods happily***

**S: WELL READERS? ? ? ENJOY IT ALREADY! please. X3**

"Hm?"

Sunlight poured into Flare's room via a single window, illuminating the edges of her armor.

Smiling at the rays of hope, as she thought of them, she pulled off the covers and stretched like a cat, her tail curving over her arched back.

She looked around the room, finally spotting her clock. It said 5:00 A.M.

_Wow,_ She thought. _I've been asleep for more than a day. That's gotta be a record for me._

Her metallic cat-ears flicked as they registered movement outside her door. She watched intently, tail sweeping back and forth.

The door slowly walked in and a tired looking Ironhide walked in.

"Hide! Are you okay?" Flare cried, rushing to him and fussily checking him over.

"I'm fine," He insisted, wobbling a little from Flare's tight, anxious circling around him. "I'm just a little tired."

Flare shook her head furiously, not believing him. "'A little?' You're practically sleepwalking right now! You took the nightshift again didn't you?" She glared accusingly at him.

He looked anywhere but her.

She transformed into her cat-mode and began nudging him.

"Wait, what are you-" He started to protest, but Flare cut him off.

"No. Sleep. Now. Bedtime. Sleep." She said firmly, giving him a look that meant '_If you don't do this I tie you down._'

Eventually, despite protests, she got him to go to sleep and she just sat there a while, thinking. Finally deciding to do something, she got up and went outside, shutting the door softly.

"Hi."

"YEEEP!"

Flare let out a half-yelp half-shriek in surprise and she leaped about 10 feet into the air. She whipped around to see Sideswipe trying to stifle his snickering.

"O-oh, goodness…y-you scared me…so much…" She panted, one clawed hand over her spark.

"Sorry." Sideswipe shrugged, still smiling. "I just came to tell you that Prime wants to tell you something."

"Oh. Ok." Flare smiled. "Thanks, and by the way, Ironhide's sleeping so leave him alone." She advised.

Sideswipe smiled his evil, impish smile that he smiled when he had a 'fabulous' idea.

"I'm serious. He upgraded his cannons."

"oh."

* * *

><p>Flare walked into Prime's office, watching him do paperwork while Ratchet attempted to help.<p>

Flare shook her head. "I will never get used to seeing giant, fighting robots doing paperwork." She chuckled to herself. "Never."

"Hello Flare." Prime greeted her warmly, but his optics flickered, setting off warning bells in Flare's head.

"Please, take a seat." He invited, gesturing towards a transformer-sized chair.

The ringing heightened to banging.

"I know you are a capable warrior, and that you can take care of yourself," He began.

Banging shifted to crashing.

"But?" Flare asked, suspiciously eyeing the two others. Compliments in situations like this are never good.

"Ratchet and I spoke to each other," He continued hesitantly, knowing he was treading on unstable ground.

Flare bit her lip to keep from saying snidely, "Yes, that _usually_ what you're supposed to do."

"…and we have both agreed that you should stay in or near base at all times." He said quickly, bracing himself for the outburst of indignation. He waited for a response.

Silence, Flare was standing frozen in place.

Hmmmm…maybe he should try that trick Sonya used. 1…2…3-

"**WHAT**!"

It works! (A/N: XD lol)

"I am a capable warrior and I don't need to be protected from Decepticons! You think I'm gonna hide like a coward from deceptions just cause I'm expecting? No way jose!" She snarled, ranting and raving till she ran out of breath.

When Ratchet made a move to help her, she flicked her clawed pointer finger, asking for a moment. "When….I get…my breath….back….I'm gonna….kill you…" She panted, glaring viciously.

Just then, the door popped open, an annoyed Electra stood there. "What's with all the racket? You guys are so-" She stopped and surveyed the scene, taking in the details.

"You got her mad didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Big time."

Electra sighed, but smiled proudly. "I was prepared for this." She walked over to Flare and told her to switch on her radio to a certain station.

Confused, she did so. The song 'Breakaway' began to play and Flare instantly relaxed. Electra shrugged, "She really likes Kelly Clarkson's songs." She explained. She smirked. "She's in her happy place now." (got idea for Electra to say that from another writer. Credit goes to whoever did it first.)

Electra turned to the two mechs and crossed her arms over her chest. "All right. What'd you do?"

They quickly explained to Electra and she nodded. "Yup, that'd do it. Here's what'cha do. Always let her go to her thinking tree, it's near the back of the base. Don't talk about this after she agrees or else she'll get upset again. Also, I think she'll be plenty happy with this." Electra held up a small stuffed animal kitten with brown patches on its white fur. "Her parents gave it to her when she was little."

"Watch this." Electra waved the small toy gently in front of Flare's face. In a split second, Flare snapped out of her trace, switched on her holoform, and cuddled the little puffball, purring hysterically.

"If you do not do this, her reaction will be as if you touch her long lost toy." She motioned for them to watch, and touched, every so lightly _touched_ the cat's fur.

She immediately sprang backwards to avoid Flare's claws whizzing past her face and to dodge her snapping fanged jaws.

"Be warned. This was mere child's play." Electra spoke grimly, but with a hint of amusement.

The mechs' groans spoke levels.

* * *

><p>Electra walked back into her room and locked the door. "Well that's all settled." She walked over to her bed and plopped down beside another figure.<p>

"What was happenin?" Jazz asked, his visor shining brightly with curiosty.

"Oh they just upset Flare, and almost had to pay the price." Electra said. "I'm glad I came when I did, though, maybe I should have waited and videotaped it." She mused mischievously.

Jazz snickered. "That would'a been awesome and so hilarious." He moved a bit closer to Electra. "So, what now?"

Electra smirked, entwining her fingers with his. "I was thinking a movie and some energon." She purred, her optics sparkling.

"Sounds perfect." Jazz grinned.

Electra grinned back and kissed Jazz on the cheek before trotting off calling, "I'm gonna get the energon! You pick out a movie 'cause you got great taste!"

He chuckled to himself and went to pick out a movie from her big movie pile. (Really. It was just a big heap.)

Tonight would be fun.

_Next Morning…_

When Flare came into Electra's room the next morning to thank her for getting her beloved toy, she found Jazz and Electra on the couch with the T.V. on.

Jazz was sitting with his arm wrapped around Electra and Electra was leaning into his touch, her hand tangled with his free one.

Flare slowly shut the door, and backed away down the hallway. When safely alone in her room, a giant "AWWWWWWWW!" was heard.

**FF: Here's another look into someone's very personal love life!**

**S: You know, we would be insulted by you divulging our secrets, but we're not.**

**FF: You're not? 8D**

**E: Nope cause we're reading your diary.**

**FF:...**

**S: what?**

**FF: I don't have a diary.**

**E+S:...**

**F:Then who's diary do we have?**

**FF: FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE SHOW! XD Reviews=motivation remember that XP**


	6. skipping ahead a little

**FF: YO! I back and not dead! yet. SCHOOL. IS. EVIL!**

**CCG: I TOLD YOU!**

**FF: (fake enthusiasm) Yes, multiple times. *pats head***

**S: So this chapter is funny and a bit sad at the end then funny again. somewhat.**

**FF: (dryly) thank you so much for the spoiler.**

**E: It wasn't even specific!**

**FF: MY POINT EXACTLY.**

**E: ? ? ?**

**FF: READ! NOW! PLEASE! GO!**

Out underneath her thinking tree, Flare sighed. It was month number 5. She wondered what strangeness would occur this month.

When in month #3, she had flown into a vicious rage, obliterating almost everything until the Autobots managed to calm her down. (They used lots of music. Nothing else…Okay, they locked her outside most of the time.) However, some Decepticons attacked the base and her rage was quite useful then. The decepticons would be having nightmares for years to come.

Month #4 she had stayed in her room or wandered about, craving random things. She wanted to eat:

Metal objects, a wire, curtains, apples with mustard, flowers, cheez-itz, (normal), chocolate-covered cheese doodles (Should I try this?), ice cream covered in oil, chicken nuggets in frozen hot chocolate, etc. etc. (She even ripped off a Decepticons leg and started gnawing on it playing the "nomnom" song. She wanted to see what he tasted like. He looked yummy. XD)

By this stage in her pregnancy, her stomach had extended enough to be noticeable, it being fairly large. Ratchet was constantly scanning her, fretting that since this wasn't the normal way that femmes carried their unborn sparklings something was wrong. (Femmes usually have the sparklings' sparks grow next to their own, and the couple would build the frames.)

_Goodness, sometimes I feel so overwhelmed by everything. My kid/kids, what's gonna happen, an annoying medic pestering me, maybe this is how he feels with the twins constantly bugging him._ Flare's musing was interrupted by her hypersensitive ears picking up the sound of footsteps. She wondered who would come here, cause rarely anyone bothered her here.

"Flare?" A familiar voice called.

"Prowl? What are you doing here?" Flare asked, genuinely surprised. He was usually still working at this hour in the afternoon.

He scowled, a brief display of emotion. "Jazz forced me to take a break. I didn't want to be in that chaotic place we call a base so I came out here." He explained, earning a small giggle from Flare.

Ah, what best friends can force you to do.

"I see." Flare nodded in understanding. She patted the ground beside her in a gesture that clearly meant, "s_it with me."_

He hesitated a moment, and then carefully sat next to her. She smiled reassuringly at him and then watched the sky. He mentally shrugged and joined her in the ever amusing watching the sky.

"Prowl?" Flare asked, lowering her gaze to Prowl from the sky. "no…nevermind."

"What?" He gestured for her to continue.

"No, it's stupid…It'd bore you to tears." She waved her hand dismissively.

"What else do we have to do?" He said dryly, positioning himself to be turned to Flare.

She cocked her head in his direction. "True." She took a deep breath. "Prowl…I…" She paused. "I'm scared." She had never admitted that to anyone but Ironhide before. "Overwhelmed. I feel as though I'm getting somewhere…"

Her hands curled into fists that she brought in front of her in a triumphant movement.

"…and then falling back to square one." She said miserably. "I…" her voice hitched. "I'm scared of myself Prowl." She struggled to hold back tears of pain. "When I get angry, I scare myself. I hurt those around me. It's too much like my mom._ I'm_ too much like my mom." She turned to Prowl, who'd been listening quietly.

"Am…am I a bad person?" She asked in a trembling voice.

It hurt Prowl's spark to see his friend in this condition. Sure they'd only known each other a few months, but they saw each other every day. (Kinda hard to ignore someone you saw that often.) Plus, the amount of misery and the terrified expression of fear made him see, not the happy, tough, cheerful femme he knew, but a frightened, hurting sparkling, who suffered mental and physical scars.

"No Flare. Not at all." His dull tone made her flinch, so he softened his voice to a tender tone, very extremely rare for him. "You're good, loyal, and wonderful." He gently said. True, he wasn't like this normally, all touchy-feely. But, she had a way of sneaking into his spark and staying there.

"It's okay," he softly reassured her.

Suddenly Flare grabbed his arm and yanked him to her, hugging him tightly as if at any moment he might disappear. She then began to sob heavily.

He awkwardly patted her shoulder. "…..there there….?"

After a few moments, Flare's sobs calmed to hiccups and sniffles. She pulled back. "Sorry." She sniffled. "Thanks for listening and dealing with me." She attempted a small smile. "You're the best friend anyone could wish for."

"You're welcome." He responded, allowing a small smile to creep onto his face.

Flare tried to smile and then suddenly broke down in sobs again, lying facedown on the ground. "I….Can't….stop!" She wailed, slightly giggling hysterically while crying her heart out.

That's how they stayed for about an hour till Flare calmed down enough to go inside and sleep.

**FF: yeah I know, short. But I wanted to involve Prowl somehow cause he's my FAVORITE autobot EVER. (ironhide close second) Plus, I wanted to show that Flare isn't all perfect and wonderful, but that she is just like everybody else. Someone who has problems and insecurities just like you and I.**

**F: Yeah, I don't want to be someone portrayed as perfect when I'm really not.**

**E: ANYWHO! We hope you like and have fun with the writing cause we all have lots of fun with it too! ^w^**

**?: HEY! *has dark cloak on***

**FF: ? ? ?**

**?: *runs up* WHERE IS MY JOURNAL?**

**S: This? *holds up diary***

**?: *grabs* Farewell. *disappears***

**S: ...who was that?**

**FF: My sis. (CrazyCatGirl)**

**E: No wonder it was filled with disturbing things like- *censored censored still censored are you not understanding this is censored? censored* How interesting.**

**FF: that's my sis. ^w^ Review please!**


	7. Freedom for a moment

**FF: SO. Sorry again for keeping you waiting! Here is my list of excuses:**

**1. I lost all motivation for a while.**

**2. didn't have time**

**3. got sick with stomach aches**

**4. family issues**

**FF: Yeah, not the best. but anywho, I am determined to upload another chapter if not today then tommarrow. My interest in this has been renewed. BTW, my OC's shall now answer some reviews:**

_SweetnSour CHICKEN (formerly Collizzy) and also known as (Liz or Lissa): Long title indeed. Anywho, I'm really happy I made you laugh. I love making people giggle and brightening their day! And actually the song she was listening to WAS "Stronger." 0.o Scaary huh? XD I have no idea what movie they watched. They locked me out. T.T_

_GalaxyWarrioress1234: Yes, anyone will be killed with those upgraded cannons. He nearly took off my head when I woke him up. IRONHIDE: I'm gonna get you! ME: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! *runs away* XD_

_ObsessiveDreamer: *running* HOLA! I is running away from ze wrenches and cannon blasts! 8D Talk about EXCITING! ...I"M GONNA DIE! XD LOL_

_StarBee20: Aww, thanks! ^w^ You're too kind!_

_Luna636: Thanks for your reviews! They are very encouraging. :)_

**FF: NOW, on t=with the story for it MUST be read! **

* * *

><p>MONTH 7<p>

"I'm going out on patrol!" Flare called, heading towards the hangar's doors. She was almost there when two large hands grabbed her shoulders.

"No you're not." Ironhide said, spinning Flare around to face him.

"AAAAWWWW!" Flare whined. "C'mon, just a drive?"

"No."

"Well why not?" Flare growled, placing her hands on her hips. "It's just a harmless- oh!" Flare grimaced and put a hand to her stomach. Her optics were wide with surprise as she felt, under her hand, the soft inner armor of her stomach area moving.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked, looking at her with optics that flashed with worry. "Are you allright?"

Flare looked up at him, optics shining as she leaned heavily of him. She grinned. "Little one and Little two are making themselves known." She stated joyously, her smile widening. She took Ironhide's hand and placed it on her inner armor of her stomach.

He grinned. That grin quickly disappeared as Flare gasped and almost doubled over.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Flare?" He almost shouted.

Flare, panting a little, straightened and said, "I didn't…expect them to be so strong…or for it to feel so weird." Her face contorted into a freaked out expression. "Do you know how wierd it is to have something LIVING inside of you and repaying you by HITTING your stomach?"

He shook his head, optics wide.

"Didn't think so."

She smirked, looking at his arms protectively embracing her. "You get so fussy sometimes."

Ironhide stiffened. "No. I don't." He turned away from her amused gaze, hiding the soft blush on his face.

Flare suddenly cringed. Ironhide quickly snapped to attention, his reaction was a twinge, (actually a lot,) panicked.

Flare stopped and looked at him, a calmly amused expression on her face. "Told ya. Fussy." She poked him in the chest and kissed his cheek. "But it's adorable."

"I'm not adorable, I'm one of the best fighters this team has to offer." He grumbled.

"Juuuuuusst keep thinkin' that." Flare teased. "Hey, what's that?" Her attention was almost immediately diverted to a crate off to the left.

Ironhide looked at her suspiciously, noting the gleam of something crafty in Flare's optics and moved between her and the hangar doors. "It's medical supplies for Ratchet." He answered, reading the label.

"Oooohhhh, neat." She looked at it a moment. _Phooey! He moved in front of my escape!_

Ironhide saw her optics narrow and knew he had thwarted her. For now at least.

"Kay-BYE!" With that she transformed (leopard mode), leaped up and, using the crate as a springboard, jumped out a window nobody had ever noticed behind the crate. **(A/N: Cause I just put it there. XD)** Though a bit difficult beacause of her stomach she wriggled through without being caught and she launched into the warm sunshine.

"FREEDOM!" She cried, leaping and twirling, somewhat hampered by her bulging stomach. "I'M FREEEEEEE!" She howled, sounding a little childish. She danced like that for a good 5 minutes straight.

She was so happy.

Less happy when an angry Ratchet and Ironhide appeared.

"oohhh suh-NAP." She muttered. **(A/N: Translation= "Oh snap", only a bit more elongated.) **Immediately she fled to her "Thinking Tree," that large oak in the back she like so much. She scampered up it, putting her claws to good use, and rested on several large, thick, and sturdy branches. She looked down at her pursuers, flicking her tail back and forth.

"Flare, WHAT are you doing?" ratchet scolded. "You are supposed to be resting! You shouldn't strain yourself!"

Flare's face remained carefully blank.

"Get down from that tree! Now." He growled.

With a large burst of insanity, Flare looked down and said, "Define 'Now.'"

Ironhide hastily covered his mouth that was starting to twitch up into a grin at Flare's spunk.

"WHAT?" Ratchet's one word was as hard and merciless as granite.

"Now is now. Now is now. Which 'now' could you possibly be referring to?" Flare asked.

Ratchet's optics narrowed dangerously. "Come down NOW or else I will cut down your tree." He said in a deathly low tone.

He didn't have time to react as Flare suddenly slammed into him. She glared into his optics, playing the music from "How to train your Dragon" when Toothless is glaring at Hiccup, pinning him down. **(A/N: LOVE the music from that film! X3)**

"You may threaten me, but you may NEVER EVER threaten my tree." She snarled. Her optics were as cold as ice.

Ratchet shoved her off and shrugged. "Maybe." He said. Flare heard the undertone his voice had. It meant, _Sorry, but I had to do it._

Flare nodded and said lightly, "Kay." Ironhide shoved her gently in the direction of inside, and, seeing she was outnumbered and tired, she sighed. "Fine."

As she walked, her ears twitched. She turned around.

"What is it?" Ironhide asked.

"I thought I heard something." Flare said suspiciously. She listened intently. Frowning she turned away. "I guess I didn't." She cast suspicious looks over her shoulder as they went inside.

* * *

><p>A figure in a black suit turned on his comm. unit. "Sir, scout #4 reporting. Subject F-12 is still strong and quite fast despite its stomach size growing. I believe it might have two offspring if my calculations are correct." He spoke softly and quickly in a deep voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Very good." A man in a dark room smiled. Progress was going perfectly. His eyes flashed behind his glasses. Soon the subject will be in his grasp again, along with its offspring.<p>

A smile filled with all things that are evil appeared on his face. The experimentation machines were being built at that very moment. He would capture that escapee and its friends and enjoy every moment of the experiments.

They would learn a lot from the metallic beings and the subject.

If they survived, of course.

**FF: I didn't put anything exciting in for a bit so I just HAD to make some suspense.**

**S: whoopee.**

**E: joy.**

**FF: Oh, you're still here?**

**S: Yeah.**

**E: yup**

**E+S: *miffed***

**FF:...**

**FF: Sorry I forgot about you.**

**E: And?**

**FF: I'll get you hot chocolate now. *walks off***

**S: Why is she getting us hot chocolate?**

**E: No clue.**

**S: This is humorous?**

**E: suposedly**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Escape! AGAIN!

**FF: YES! I was able to update again! WOOT! XD**

**S: WOOHOO!**

**E: *whistles***

**F:...**

**FF: ?**

**F: I'm not going to be happy.**

**FF: Why?**

**F: Because you annoyed me and were mean and- *is handed a candy bar by FF***

**F: YAHOO! JOY TO THE WORLD!**

**FF: It said "i sorry" if you looked, but you ate it.**

**F: Do you want it back? *starts reaching hand in mouth***

**FF: EWW. ...maybe. ANywho, answers to REVIEWERS!**

_JazzGirl221: Actually, it ain't mech. O.o And yes, death by banana would be painful. Though I'd prefer to use a spoon. XD_

_ObsessiveDreamer: NO WAY. I'm listening to that too! 8D AWESOME. Anywho, I'm hiding right now, so SHHH! please? X3_

**FF: Here is ze next Chaptar! *deep german accent* Read it now!**

MONTH 8

"I must escape. I must!" Flare paced the room anxiously. "Escape I MUST!" Flare insisted to Electra, Sonya, and Mikaela.

They were in Sonya's room watching Flare frantically muttering "Escape, escape."

"You can't strain yourself," Sonya gently reminded her, looking at Flare's now large belly meaningfully.

"Yes, I know that!" Flare hissed annoyingly. "Everyone keeps telling me that! IT. IS. ANNOYING." She punctuated each word with a lash of her tail.

Mikaela piped in. "If you want to get out that bad, why don't you trick them? Like, confusing them with a sentence they can't answer." She suggested.

Flare's optics brightened. "YES! I'll-"

Before anything specific could be planned, Ironhide came into the room, stopped, saw everyone there, and looked at Flare. "Are you planning escape again?"

Flare paused and stared for a moment, before diving under the bed howling, "YOU SHALL NOT FOIL ME!"

The girls giggled and Ironhide rolled his optics. He went over to the store of energon, took a cube, and said in an amused and annoyed tone, "I'm gonna go warn Optimus." He turned and walked out of the room shaking his head, closing the door behind him.

Flare pouted after him and growled, "No fair." She looked around the room, her eyes flicking around the room before resting on a window just big enough for someone to get through.

Electra followed her eyesight and gasped. "Flare NO! Normally I'd be all for it! But this is too dangerous! What if you fall?" Electra yelped worriedly.

"Uh, hello? Claws." Flare purred, waving her long sharp talons in the air.

"But what if you can't catch yourself?" Mikaela protested, Sonya nodding in agreement.

"Then get me a blue tombstone that has flame designs." Flare said grinning lopsidedly. She opened the window. "Just wait for me at the bottom of the building kay?"

They grudgingly agreed. Sonya sent a panicked look at Flare.

Flare gently patted Sonya's head, a gesture they used to comfort one another in the labs between testings. "I'll be fine. I've done worse remember?"

Sonya attempted a smile and left with the others as Flare began her stunt.

_Too bad I don't have a stunt double,_ Flare thought.

* * *

><p>"What about tying her up? Tranquilizer dart her?" Ratchet suggested, frustrated.<p>

"No, that would only aggravate her more." Optimus kindly and patiently explained from his desk. They were trying to solve the problem of Flare. Since she was most likely having twins, she was relieved of duties, giving her ample time to think about escape.

"Locking her door, boarding her in, and covering the vents don't work! What're we supposed to DO?" Ironhide growled, pacing back and forth.

"I'd suggest the Tranquilizer darts but since Prime doesn't like that option, what about putting guards in front of her door?" Ratchet tried.

"Tried it. She knocked 'em out." Ironhide growled again. "What about-…" He stopped abruptly, staring out the window.

Ratchet and Optimus turned to the window and saw Flare climbing down past it! She looked up, noticed their stares and jerked in surprise.

"…..BYE!" She yelped and quickly scrambled down out of sight.

"…."

The room was quiet except for a bang.

"HOW does she think these UP?" Optimus moaned, banging his head on the desk again.

* * *

><p>"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Flare's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie in Mikaela's hands.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sonya was near hysterical in fear and anxiety.

"I've been spotted! I'm going to hafta get away from base!" Flare responded.

"WHAT? NO! That wasn't the plan! You can't the-"

"_beeeeeeeeeeeep_!"

"…"

"She hung up didn't she?"

"Yup."

**F: Well, you're always supposed to hang up on a phone.**

**FF: *nods* true true. What's that?**

**F: a phone**

**FF: I've never heard of it! What's it do?**

**F: ...**

**FF: What?**

**F: I just realized...**

**FF: uh-huh...?**

**F: You're an imbecile.**

**FF:...Imbecullen! (from Brian Regan. CHECK HIM OUT! HE'S HILARIOUS!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews=love.**

**I need love. Love me? XD**


	9. PROBLEM! look out!

**FF: People reviewed? YOU _DO_ LOVE ME! XD Anywho, Nother chapter for you guys and girls! :) I'm so tired...luckily I already wrote 14 chapters so I just gotta tweak'em a little. XD Now, answers to people kind enough to review!**

_JazzGirl221: Oh, I'm sorry that you got sick I hate it too. :( I have a problem though...I have to come up with a name for the bad guys! XD I don't have one yet. If you've got a suggestion that would be great!_

_ : Hmm...yes...no...yes...no...hmm...XD I have updated again! As you can obviously see. I actually don't know if it was a german accent, I switch accents so many times it's hard to keep track, heh heh. Glad you like it!_

_ObsessiveDreamer: I can stop running? YAY! *stops* Excuse me whilst I faint. *faints* ah, much better! XD YOu might not want to whisper things, people will stare at you...not like that ever stops me from talking to myself! XD (it's true 0.o) Thanks for reviewing! :3_

_Minimus Prime: No, she's past the craving part right now. Though I think she tried to attack my fish once. -_- they were so young...and traumatized for life...XD You gots a pony to cuddle? LUCKY. I gots a puppy to cuddle. *sighs happily*_

_StarBee20: Yes, she shouldn't have run away. Tsk, Tsk. She just don't listen to reason.  
>FLARE: I reject your reality and substitute my own. (from Mythbusters)<em>

**FF: Okays! In this chapter Cons show up! What do you suppose happens? Let's read and find out- oh wait.. I already know...*shrugs* oh well, I'll reread and hopefull I won't give out spoilers! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Phew, made it.<span>_ Flare thought.

She was at the edge of a forest not too far from a busy little town. She liked it here. It was breezy and cool, with the trees gently swaying as if with music.

Sighing in contentment, she sat on a large rock to bask in the sunshine. Then, she heard it. Her ears flicked as she heard the all-too-familiar whine of jet engines. She growled to herself.

_They don't waste any time, do they?_ Flare thought. Instead of running, which she wouldn't be able keep up for long in her condition, she calmly rested, sent a distress call out to the Autobots that the Decepticons were near the town on the northern side, and waited.

Soon enough she heard the three THUDS! That signified that the seekers prescence.

"Hello, femme…" A voice drawled.

Flare suppressed a shudder at that evil screechy whine called a voice. "Hello Screamy." She replied evenly, turning around.

She saw Thundercracker and Starscream grinning, well, Starscream was scowling at the nickname and Thundercracker was grinning at him. Whatever.

They turned to watch like predators assessing a potential target.

Smirking, Flare waggled a finger. "Tsk, tsk, Don't you know it's rude to stare?" She grinned back at them, revealing sharp teeth.

"It's also rude to kidnap, but we don't care about manners." Starscream retorted. "Which is what we'll do if you don't come and cooperate."

"Seriously? Since when do I EVER cooperate?" Flare snorted.

Starscream walked forward a little. "Come along peacefully femme."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Flare had cocked her arm back, and punched Starscream in the jaw. "Where's the fun in that?" She purred silkily.

Thundercracker lunged forward and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her before she could attack. "Gotcha." He said, pleased with himself.

"Almost." Flare whispered back to him. Immediately her bladed tail began lashing his arms and torso.

He cried out, releasing her, holding his bleeding arms. Flare, leaping away from him, landed on top of the boulder she had rested on.

"Nice try." Flare said.

Whipping around she jumped over Starscream's head, landed on one foot, and kicked him away from her with a spinkick. Skywarp suddenly smacked her back with a push, causing her to almost toppled over.

She caught herself to a front flip, her legs colliding with Skywarp's chest. Hopping back onto her feet, Flare dodged the punch thrown at her by Thundercracker, and replied by throwing her own. Skywarp kicked her legs out from under her, making her collapse to the ground with her tail lashing at his legs.

She swiped at Thundercracker, him blocking the attack, while yanking Skywarp's legs out from under him as payback.

Panting, Flare jumped up and crashed her foot into Thundercracker's chest, knocking him away. Flare hopped up onto the boulder again to try and figure out where Starscream was.

"OOF!"

Starscream tackled her to the ground, Flare landing on her back, curling her legs and tail around her stomach to protect her unborn little ones.

Pinning her to the ground, Starscream cackled, "You and your offspring will make wonderful additions to the Decepticon army."

Flare struggled to escape, writhing and twisting the best she could. A slight screeching told her Skywarp was about to appear, (at the beginning of the battle he had warped away to watch BTW.)

When he approached he smiled a disturbing smile and gently petted her helm. "Megatron told me to tell you this. If you join us without too much of a fight, you might actually be allowed to choose your new mate." He purred evilly.

That was when Flare lost all control.

* * *

><p>The moment Ironhide had gotten the message he told everyone in range (basically whoever was in the room at the time,) and dashed off to find her.<p>

Optimus, Jazz, Sonya, Electra, Wheeljack, and Prowl accompanied him, transforming and racing off to assist him.

When they finally made it to where Flare had sent a message, they heard her shriek out of insane rage.

Petrified, they rushed to the sound, fearing the worst, only to see Skywarp and Starscream blown backwards with an explosive fireball.

Seeing Flare's appearance was shocking.

Flames surrounded her, her golden optics devoid of anything but rage seeming alive with the purple fire tinting them red. In her clawed hands, claws fully extended, was clutched fireballs the size of medium boulders, glowing with their deadly destructive power.

She was engulfed in the flames of her anger and fury to protect her little ones, and was more than ready to kill for them.

**FF: ooooooh, dramatic!**

**S: meh. I suppose.**

**E: I like it.**

**FF: yay, people appreciate my work. *happiness* Oh! Need to tell readers message.**

**I won't be able to update for a few days cause we just built an extension on our house and I need to help paint it and it's really big. Plus, i got summer reading book, (woo. U_U) and I have to start reading that. (Page 14. just KILL ME NOW!) yeah, me no like book. Plus I'm really tired. SO, if I don't update soon, you know why. Better? okay good.**

**For all those who reviewed, I shall thank thee in different languages! XD**

**Gracias! (spanish) hvala! (Croatian) Dank! (german) Go raibh maith agat! (irish) So...THANKS YE MUCHLY!  
>Review por favor!<strong>


	10. I can't think of a respectable title

**FF: ZE PAINTING PROJECT IZ FINISHED! so happy...then I lost the will to write, (IT WAS TERRIBLE!) THEN when I tried to update the computer wouldn't let me! X( grrrrrr...Anywho, answers to reviews!**

_MimimusPrime: I updated again, sorry it was so late! I feel so guilty. :(_

_ : I misspelled? Google translate lied. :( And yes, Flare hurts Starscream very very much. It was fun writing it. Plus, I'm sorry your book is terrible too, I forget a lot of stuff in mine too._

_Knockout'sFanGirl221: thanks!_

_StarBee20: Oh yes, the trine will pay for endangering her little ones. plus, yes, Mythbusters RULE._

_1st and 2nd Guest who commented: Are you the same person, hard to tell with Fanfiction changing the anonymous names. Anywho, thanks for reviewing! I glad you like._

_FireReader93: awww, thanks. I didn't think i did very well but, thanks!_

_3rd guest who reviewed: yes, crayon is awesome. X3_

_Just really annoyed: I'm glad you are free of him. I hope he will stop bothering you so you can actually get some sleep. You are welcome, I don't mind listening to your rants. :)_

_4th guest who reviewed: um, okay?_

_5th guest who reviewed: A classified name? Sweet. YAY! Everyone gets ta cuddle something! X3_

**FF: Again, so sorry for not updating sooner! So here ya go!**

So, now she was engulfed in her self-generated inferno.

Whipping about, she slashed white-hot claws at Starscream, nearly severing one leg. He screeched in pain before almost fainting with fear and pain when Flare then used her tail like a whip, grabbing him and throwing him into a sturdy tree that shook with the impact.

Snarling, she charged head on at Skywarp and Thundercracker, claws and optics blazing. Skywarp offered a small "meep" before warping away, while Thundercracker instantly transformed and flew above her, firing to catch her attention.

Her livid golden optics locked onto him as she transformed and sprang up to swipe at his wings, damaging one. He shrieked and went into a small nosedive, but managed to pull out of it, flying to where Skywarp was carrying their trinemate.

Together, they lifted their comrade and fled, not wanting to deal with the enraged, All-spark powered femme.

Flare swiped at them as they flew over her but didn't reach them. Realizing that her targets were gone, she swiveled her head to see the Autobots. She was still burning with rage and radiating aggression, her emotional levels at the extreme.

Turning to the autobots she saw, not family, but threats to her, not realizing they were friends. Snarling, she prowled toward them, each paw print seared into the parched earth.

Before anything drastic could be done, Sonya cried, "FLARE! It's us!"

Flare paused, her head tilted confusedly. Her tail lashed with indecision.

Ironhide slowly walked toward her, softly speaking to her. "Hey Flare, remember me?"

Her claws stopped burning, lowering her paw to the ground she watched him carefully. Her gaze was locked onto him as he outstretched a hand.

Very, very slowly, he gently patted her head. He had often done this before to calm her when she was angry. Would she remember?

A low rumbling came from her throat, her ears twitched and rotated downwards limply, signifying no aggression. Her body was no longer encased in fire, and the bloodlust faded from her optics.

Seeing as she had calmed herself, Ironhide enveloped her in a fierce hug which she gladly returned, craving the warmth he provided.

Releasing his grip, Ironhide looked sternly at Flare, to which she responded with a confused stare. She looked around her, noting scars, paw prints, gouges in the ground. He optics widened in realization of how she had reacted. She gasped and hugged herself, eyes boring into the earth as if it had the answers to how she could have been that violent.

"I…I…" Her optics started to well with tears, but she blinked them back. She glanced at Ironhide and Optimus sadly.

Ironhide suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook her, shouting, "WHAT were you THINKING!"

"oooh, dizzy…" Flare moaned, holding her head. Sonya gently eased Ironhide back and hugged Flare, softly murmuring to her.

"Flare,that was a reckless and irresponsible thing to do!" Optimus scolded. A pathetic, miserable, "mew," was her response. Turning to Sonya Optimus said, "I don't believe for one second Flare did this alone. Did you help her?"

"Yes, though I did protest." Sonya quietly answered.

"Even though you didn't want to, you still did it Sonya. And you kept it a secret. For that you must be punished along with Flare and whoever else helped her." Optimus said. "Does that seem unfair to you?"

"No." Sonya answered softly.

Flare could stand it no longer.

"NO!" She screamed, leaping out of Sonya's arms and startling everyone. "It's **MY** fault for doing it! **MY** fault for getting ambushed! _MY_ fault, **MY** fault, **MY** **FAULT**!" She screeched.

Randomly she lunged for Optimus and pounded her fist on his chest. "They're innocent! I'm sorry! I HAD to get out of the base! I'm sorry…" Her pounding weakened to taps and she slid down like a raindrop to her knees whimpering, "…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Optimus watched as she collapsed to the ground, ears and tail flat.

"I think we should just bring you back and deal with the problem at base." He reasoned, trying to be fair.

"WHAT?" Flare's indignant yowl sounded. A snarl reached her lips. "Go back? What, just so you can lock me back in my prison?" She snarled, not really surprising anyone with her choice of words.

She sighed. "I'm trapped there. Sure I can go around the base, but that's boring. I'm caged up like I'm in a cell and someone tossed the key." She gestured limply. "I NEED to be outside. You can't keep me in there forever." She directed the last part at Optimus and Ironhide. "I know you do this 'cause you're worried about me, but this isn't the way to go."

Ironhide looked conflicted for a moment before expelling an impressive amount of air. He walked over to Flare and gently wrapped his arm around her, reassuringly squeezing her shoulders.

"How bout this, once we get this problem sorted out, you get a walk once a day. Sound good?" He suggested.

Flare considered this. She pleadingly looked at Optimus. She made the Ultimate Puppy Dog face at him, turning teary, imploring optics on him.

Optimus practically melted inside when he saw her do that. He sighed. "Very well, but only if you have an escort."

Flare grinned hugely and arm-wrapped both Optimus' and Ironhide's necks and shouted, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

The others could only laugh as Optimus and Ironhide struggled to escape Flare's embrace.

(P.S. They failed. XD)

**FF: Again, so sorry i didn't update! I won't be updating very soon, i haven't the will to write or type much and I kinda had an emotional-touchy-feely sad secrets exposed blah blah with my sis so I need time to recover. I'll do what I can but my updating will be spotty at best. SORRY!**


	11. not really a bullseye

**FF: i spend waaaaaaaay too much time on the computer...head hurts...too tired for improper insane A/N. just read**

"Whose turn is it?"

"(sigh) Mine."

"Okay then, get to it!"

Mikaela slowly inched towards Flare's sleeping form. (She slept a lot lately.)

Nervous, she glanced at Sonya and Electra who made "go on" gestures.

Ever so tentatively, Mikaela poked Flare's arm.

Flare shot up, accidentally knocking Mikaela over, yelling, "THE LIGHT COMES FROM ITS HEAD!" and fell back asleep. **(I actually said this cause my penguin flashlight does have the light come from its head. XD)**

Silence reigned for a moment.

Then the girls broke into hysterical laughter which woke up Flare. Flare yawned and stretched. "I is tired…" She mumbled, optics closing again.

"Yes yes sleepy one," Electra said, trying to drag Flare off the bed. "You need to wake up now!"

She let go and Flare slumped to the ground in a heap, muttering about strange creatures that had light coming from their heads.

"Flare! You'll miss your walk!"

Flare leaped up and said, "Walk? Thanksgottagobye!" She sprang out the door and went off to find her escort.

"Well." Mikaela said in the surprised silence that followed Flare's departure. "That was easy."

"You sound like that "Staples" button."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Please? Please? PLEASE?"<p>

"No, no, no."

Ironhide mimicked Flare's pleading tone. "I already took you on a walk yesterday and the day before that."

"C'mon…" Flare whined. "15 minutes?"

"No."

"12 minutes?"

"No."

"8 minutes?"

Though he tried to hide it, Flare's sharp golden optics caught the movement of his shoulders slumping. He was weakening.

"Please 'Hide? I won't pull or drag you or anything! I promise!" Smirking inwardly, she tapped his shoulder.

Confused as to why she did that he looked down…and couldn't look away.

Flare had delivered the death blow: the puppy dog look. (It's overused but if it works, hey! XD) She looked up at him, optics glistening, pouting cutely in the most adorable fashion.

A whine struggled to escape Ironhide's throat. He REALLY just wanted to blow some stuff up at the shooting range. Wait a moment!

Flare had never been to the shooting range except to watch. Maybe he could teach her to shoot instead of walking!

"You know Flare," He tried to make his tone as conversational as possible. "Why don't I teach you something down at the shooting range?" He offered.

"I dunno…" Flare wasn't completely certain, but he'd created a crack in her determination.

"It'll have explosions~"

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>"So, what first?" Flare asked excitedly, looking around at the choices of weapons.<p>

"We'll start you off with the plasma blaster." Ironhide said, pointing to a weapon that had a short barrel, big trigger, and a thick armor-like hide. It was modeled after Ironhide's own cannons, but as a lighter fit.

Flare picked it up, inspected it, and held to up in a shooting position as she saw others do. She smiled at Ironhide happily. "Now what?"

"Now," Ironhide said, gently pushing the barrel of the gun away from him with his finger. "You hit the targets."

He explained how to do so and how to reload. He helped her get into the correct position and moved off to the side to watch.

Flare sighed and looked at the targets in front of the large cement wall. Flare closed one optic, stuck out her tongue, and aimed.

She let the plasma bolt fly and it collided…

…into the wall ten yards from the target.

Flare blinked, surprised. She shrugged and tried again, hitting the wall above the target.

She tried again. It hit to the left.

And again. Aaaaaaand again.

All misses.

By now, Flare was hitting everything BUT the targets. She was enjoying herself though, laughing as an almighty explosion detonated on the ground.

What can I say? Destroying stuff made her laugh.

Ironhide was watching with an amused and excited expression on his face. _Come to think of it, _he thought to himself._ This is WAY more fun than HITTING the targets._

**FF: Yay! Fun! *collapses* ow my head...**


	12. Uhmaybe you shouldn't have done that

**FF: HOLA! Hey, lookie! I updated sooner than before! YAYZ! XD**

**F: ok. Good for you.**

**FF: We are tired peoples and robots...:/**

**S: Nya, we haven't been sleeping well.**

**FF: Most likely cause I'm excited. I'll be going to Cape Cod soon! YAY! XD ...! 0.0 But then...I won't be able to update! D8 I'll try to get one more update in if I can. I'LL TRY!**

Prowl walked swiftly down the hallway, anxious. He had to go find Ironhide and Flare so that he could proceed with the plan.

He knew Ironhide well enough to know that he must have weaseled his way out of the walk by now to go shoot stuff. So, off he went to the shooting range.

As he got to the door, he heard Ironhide hooting and Flare cackling. Unnerved at the evil joy in the laughs, Prowl quickly walked in.

Everyone froze.

Prowl stared at the cracked walls and the ground littered with debris. His gaze swept around the dented wall, the cracking ceiling, and to the targets that were now on fire.

Finally, his gaze rested on the culprits.

Blinking twice, Flare put her hands behind her back and tossed the gun lightly aside as if it would help her seem innocent.

Ironhide had quickly powered down his cannons and attempted to look innocent. Failed.

Prowl placed his hands on his hips, looking like a femme scolding her sparklings. "WHAT were you doing?" He asked sternly.

Flare's optics studied the floor as her tail swept back and forth uneasily. "Ironhide wanted to teach me how to use a weapon that I wasn't used to, but I'm not good at it at all and then he showed me how epic and powerful his cannons are and how they can set things on fire." Flare said in a rush.

Slightly stunned at how she said all that in one breath, **(do they even breathe? Hmm…)** Prowl glared at them. "Look at the mess you made!" He scolded. "I'd tell you to clean this up this instant but Jazz needs you in the medbay. He wants to tell you something."

Shooting one last disapproving glance that said, "this is SO not over," Prowl left, motioning them to follow.

Seeing no suspicious motives with Jazz, the couple followed. They spoke over a private comm. to each other, laughing softly to themselves when the other made a joke until they arrived at the medbay.

The door swished open and they walked in to have Jazz bound over to them. He waved his arms frantically at them, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Flare asked, genuinely worried and quickly rushing over to Jazz. "Are you all right?"

Jazz rubbed his throat meaningfully and then started shoving Falre and Ironhide towards the door. His radio sputtered and blared out, "SO get out, get out, get out-" abruptly cutting off and replaying over and over.

It don't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

Mental danger alarms screeching, Flare and Ironhide lunged to escape out the door, only to smack into it as it closed shut.

* * *

><p>"Oww…" Flare moaned, gently rubbing her bent antennae, which had hit the door along with her aching head.<p>

"C'mon Flare," Flare's uninjured antennae perked up to Wheeljack's voice. "Let's just get you over her to get your check-up."

Flare mewed sadly, her optics flickering back to Ironhide, as she was led to the other side of the room that was hidden from view by a curtain. Wheeljack pulled it aside to reveal empty medical tables and the twins.

"EH? What are you doing here?" Flare asked, walking over to them while Wheeljack left to go get something.

Sideswipe blushed in embarrassment as he said, "We were, uh, driving too fast on some gravel. It got between our joints and damaged our paint."

"Awww," Flare consoled Sideswipe, hugging him gently. "I'm sorry!" She then went to Sunstreaker and hugged him too, minding his damaged areas. "You poor things…" She cooed, her attention cheering up the glum twins. They soaked up her sympathy happily, enjoying her fussing over them.

Sideswipe blinked at seeing Flare's antennae. "Flare! What happened to your antennae?" He gasped, knowing how sensitive it was.

"I tried to escape my checkup but the door shut just as I was running out. I hit my head on it." She smiled a bit painfully at them, her hand caressing her antennae. Her hand came down with energon on it. "OH! Wheeljack! I'm bleeding!" She called in surprise.

Wheeljack hurried back, holding some bandages, and shut the curtain much to Flare's irritation, due to the problem of her not being able to see her sparkmate. The curtain separated Ratchet's work area which held: Ratchet, (of course,) Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide, and Wheeljack's area which had: Flare, Wheeljack, and the Twins.

"Before you ask, I'm just closing the curtain so Ironhide won't freak out about you tiny injury." Wheeljack soothed quickly.

"Yeah, he's just overprotective that way!" Sideswipe chirped, earning a playful swat on the arm from Flare.

"Silly mech," Flare giggled, wincing slightly at her antennae.

Wheeljack carefully examined the appendage, and with a short warning of, "brace yourself," yanked it straight.

Flare did her best to muffle her screech, but she let out a loud whimper anyway.

Wheeljack welded the cut shut yelping, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He bandaged it up, to prevent bacteria from getting into the healing wound, and Flare felt much better.

The rest of her checkup went splendidly, until…

"Flare, I know you don't like this at all, but I need you to close your optics. Sunny and Sides will hold you still." Wheeljack gently said.

Understanding what was coming, Flare looked away, shaking a little as the twins carefully held her, softly reassuring her.

Wheeljack prepared the syringe swiftly and injected the needle, pressing the plunger down.

Flare gasped and tensed, her optics as wide as they could go, staring into space in a frozen state.

Pulling out the needle quickly, Wheeljack threw it away quickly and backed up a little from Flare. He watched her closely for her reaction.

Flare slowly, slowly relaxed, frozen expression melting into painfully relieved. Her optics closed and for a moment she looked like she was all right, besides the trembling in her limbs.

Then, a crash sounded and everything went wrong.

**FF: ooooh, SCARY~! (Song: One thing)**

**F: *reading notebook* Very descriptive I must say.**

**FF: *turns around slowly with scary expression on face* ARE YOU READING AHEAD? *creepy smile***

**F: eh...*sweatdrop* HEEEELLLLLPPP!**

**FF: ROARRRRR! *chases***

**IH: *watches***

**R: You gonna help her?**

**IH: ...nope. Fireflare wouldn't hurt her...I think.**


	13. Panic and bad memories

**FF: YO! Awwww! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Plus, Welcome to Fanfiction, Sneaker Boots! :3  
>Hey look! I told you I would update again and I DID! X3<strong>

**S: yep, you did. where's flare?**

**FF: somewhere.**

**S: U_U**

**E: you locked her in the basement didn't you?**

**FF: no.**

**E: Where?**

**FF: the closet.**

**S: how'd she even FIT in there?**

**FF: Before i run away, this chapter is a bit dark *runs away from OC's cackling* READ CHAPTER PLEASE BYEBYE! **

_Then a crash sounded and everything went wrong…_

(10 minutes earlier)

Ironhide moaned as he rubbed his shoulder. He checked to make sure Flare was okay, noticing her antennae before shooting a venomous glare at Prowl.

Ironhide opened comm. link with Jazz and asked,

:Disabled your voice box?:

Jazz nodded, both mechs watching as Flare was led away.

:You have my sympathy as well as Flare's:

Jazz nodded again mutely, gently rubbing his throat.

"Oh good! You got them here!"

Ironhide growled at Ratchet as he entered the room. "Don't growl, you're not a dog." Ratchet scolded.

"By the way, nice work you two." Ratchet added, nodding at Prowl and Jazz.

Prowl flashed a rare mischievous smirk while Jazz hissed, using radio static effectively.

Ratchet chuckled and dragged a struggling Ironhide to a medical table as Prowl and Jazz left. Reluctantly, Ironhide obeyed and allowed Ratchet to help him onto the table.

Ironhide tensed when he heard Flare gasp, "Wheeljack! …bleeding!"

Ratchet planted a firm hand on Ironhide's shoulder, forcing him down. "No bot has died from hitting a door before and it sure isn't going to start now. She'll be fine." He said sourly. "Now, stay still."

Ratchet was delighted that Ironhide stayed still throughout the examination. Then he had to prepare for the fuss Ironhide would make.

He asked, "Do you know what's coming next?" He didn't want to surprise Ironhide, last time he did, he got a brand new hole in the wall near his head.

Iornhide narrowed his optics suspiciously. The only time Ratchet ever asked that was when- the answer hit him like a car crash and he jerked, accidently pushing a tray with medical tools to the extreme edge of its perch.

He growled fiercely, tensing up not only because of his knowledge, but he felt Flare in pain. His optics began flickering to the curtain that separated him from Flare.

"A shot isn't going to kill her!...Or YOU for that matter." Ratchet snapped.

Ironhide paused, then hissed at Ratchet, a skill he'd acquired with help from Flare. (They were both very proud of it.)

"Hey!" Ratchet bopped Ironhide on the head with his favorite wrench. "No hissing. I get enough of that from Flare. And wipe that smug look off your face!"

Before they could continue their banter and the inevitable shot, the tray slammed onto the ground with an earsplitting _**CRASH!**_

* * *

><p>A shriek escaped Flare's throat as she leaped up, wrenching her arms out of the twins' grasps.<p>

Her optics were wild, darting everywhere at once. Her vision blurred with terror, spurred on by fear inspiring memories. She leaped through the curtain, spark pounding, trying to find ironhide. He would protect her!

However, she saw the medical implements lying on the ground first. She flashbacked to seeing the same sight with blood spattering the ground, glistening off those tools in scarlet pools.

Her optics widened even further, and horrific memories surged into her consciousness, erasing reality. All she thought of, all she could see, all she could hear, the nightmares she would wake screaming from.

Except this time,_ she couldn't wake up._

She could see the mesh bars enclosing her, suffocating her. She could hear the screams and wails of agony and torture from that horrid lab. She could feel the fear that overwhelmed her mind and the pain, that burning, tearing, excruciating pain! No! Not again…not again…

She moved unconsciously, not even knowing what she was doing, controlled by the terror that blinded her.

Then, a beacon of light shined through the haze.

She could hear Ironhide calling her name, feel his closeness. She wailed and struggled against her living nightmare that was slowly draining her. She lunged forward to where she knew he was but found nothing.

He wasn't there.

Suddenly, his arms, warm and comforting, enveloped her, shielding her from the horrors of her past. It eradicated the pain and misery that racked her frame. Slowly, the torment, faded away, leaving her with feeling of relief and love.

Comfortated that he would always be there, Flare slipped into the blessed nothingness of sleep.

* * *

><p>Ironhide felt her quivers and cries diminish and vanish as she let out a soft sigh, slipping into peaceful slumber.<p>

How doubtful it seemed, that this sweet, innocent looking, pregnant femme would be capable of all this damage around them.

Panel sparked and wires writhed and convulsed, lights sparking out of the severed ends. Snapped equipment led in disheveled heaps on the ground looking pitiful. Implements were scattered across the floor, covered by dust from the wall, gouged by Flare's crazed swipes.

She had gone berserk! Screaming, slashing, the poor thing was going mad from terror.

Ironhide whispered softly, "What happened?"

Wheeljack whispered back, "I think it was the crashing sound. I just finished giving her a shot."

"Yeah!" The twins piped in quietly. "Maybe bad memories of needles came up and overwhelmed her?"

Ratchet sighed. "I feel bad for her, I really do. But look at this place!" He gestured to the carnage. "It'll take two weeks at LEAST to fix all this!" He growled to himself.

"You're not a dog." Ironhide teased.

Ratchet gave him a sour look but grinned smugly as he pulled out the syringe. "On the bright side, I can still give you your shot! C'mere."

Ironhide groaned and, in her sleep, Flare giggled, as if she knew what was going on.

**FF: The end...**

**S: WHAT?**

**FF: ...of the chapter**

**S: -3- You're mean to me.**

**FF: I know. X3 GASP! OH NOES! That's the last of the WRITTEN chapter! 0A0**

**E: So?**

**FF: I'll have to THINK up the next chapters...which i will do once I get inspiration or when I work a little more on rewriting my "Friends?" story.**

**As always, you know the drill. Review button needs you. Click it. Love it. DO IT.**


	14. Evil plot is very evil and short

**FF: Okay, this one chapter kickstarts most of the action that will happen REALLY soon. It's a bit dark and scary, but what story would this be without evil? Read now.**

In a dark control room, a tall thin pale man sat in a chair behind a plain wooden desk, barren of anything on it. The man's eyes were unreadable and unseen behind thick glossy lenses, as he monitored the screens in front of him, disgorging much information. After all, he had many scouts and informants.

The man did not move a muscle as his assistant came into the room, holding a clipboard with much delicious data of the subject most likely.

"Apparently, she remembers much of our…_wonderful_ time together." He spoke without turning, his voice dark and sinister.

"Yes sir." The assistant avoided looking at the man. The assistant hated him with all her heart. He had done a horrible wrong to her and yet she was forced to serve him. One day, she would have revenge. Right now, she had to pay attention.

"However, despite the strong feelings that hamper her abilities of control, she has gotten and is getting stronger. Though we must take into account that she is well along in her pregnancy. She is slower and more cautious."

"Yes sir."

"She could be a potential threat to our operation, if she proves stronger than we thought. We must NOT underestimate her again."

"Yes sir."

"How far has her power gone? That gene was so unstable."

"She can use the fire at will, though she hasn't used it much recently. Her temper obviously controls the abilities when enraged and her flame temperatures have been estimated at reaching plasma level, although they strangely don't damage her at the extreme temperatures sir."

"I see. She is dangerous and powerful. That power could be used. I strain the word _could_."

"Yes sir."

"Have the restraints been tested?"

"Yes sir."

"The machines? Are they in working order?"

"Yes sir. They are up and running."

"Good. When we steal her from the Decepticons, since they will no doubt capture her first, prepare the chamber which we will experiment in."

"Yes sir. It shall be done."

"…Has vial 3-14 been completed?"

"It is finishing up sir."

"Very good indeed."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I simply cannot wait to inject her with it."

"B-but sir! It is experimental! We don't know what effects it will have an organic material, let alone mutated mechanical beings!"

"Then it'll be a wonderful experiment as we find out."

The thin man grinned at his chair. It was a gross, distorted smile of evil intent, of pleasure at other's suffering.

"After all, we scientists just love a good experiment…

Even if the outcome is fatal…"

**FF: oooh, scary! Anyways, I must take a break from the laptop so farewell until next update!**


	15. wake up, kidnap time!

**FF: HILO! (hi and hello mixed together)**

**S: Ohla! (spanish)**

**E: annyeonghaseyo! (korean)**

**F: um...live long and prosper? *giggles nervously* I didn't know what else to say! XD**

**FF: okay, again with many MANY MANY apologies for being so late in updating. *hits self on head* ow. now read little minions please. READ.**

Flare moaned softly, and opened her optics.

The first thing she registered was noise.

Raising her head curiously, she looked around. She was in a spare room in the medbay, on an examination table on her side with her tail wrapped around her. How'd she get here? Was she carried?

Her ears twitched as she heard more noise: Footfalls. Panting. Shouting indistinct words. Excited to figure out what was going on, Flare heaved herself to her feet and slowly dropped off the table.

Waddling over to the doorway, (she's quite big now, you know,) she looked upon an amusing sight.

Ironhide was racing away from Ratchet who was holding a somewhat large needle. They were yelling at each other while they ran, as was their habit of doing so. Ironhide was yelling things like, "Get away!" and "Leave me alone!" and "Mad doctor on the loose!"

Ratchet was shouting things like, "Get back here!" and "It's a needle, it's not going to KILL you!" and "Stop acting like a sparkling!"

Flare giggled to herself and waved to the mechs, accidently distracting Ironhide just long enough for Ratchet to inject him.

"Flare- OW!" Ironhide jumped away from Ratchet.

"If you had stayed still it wouldn't have hurt so much." Ratchet stated smugly, risking a childish move of sticking out his tongue.

Ironhide mimicked him which sent Flare into near hysterical giggles. Ironhide grinned at Flare and walked over to her, giving her a big hug. Flare purred softly and returned the hug affectionately, and pecked his cheek.

"Sorry for freaking out before. What time was that?" Flare asked.

"It's okay. It was around 10:00 in the morning and now it's around 2:30 PM." Ironhide replied. He leaned down to kiss Flare on the forehead, but she tipped her head up so that she kissed him on the mouth.

She purred and he deepened the kiss, but they were interrupted by a wrench to Ironhide's helm. "OW! RATCHET!"

"GET A ROOM!" He shouted back, turning to work on his desk.

Ironhide scowled for a moment before perking up, optics sparkling mischeviously. "Let's get 'em back."

"For the wrench?"

"That and the shot. He made it hurt on purpose, I know it."

Flare giggled. "I've got an idea." She whispered it to Ironhide and he grinned evilly. Flare made shooing motions with her hands, and walked over to Ratchet, engaging him in conversation.

Ironhide knocked on Sonya's door, and when she opened it, he whispered to her. She smiled excitedly and nodded eagerly.

Flare spotted Sonya behind Ratchet and poked him, pointing to Sonya. When he turned around, Sonya enthusiastically glomped him to the ground, giggling all the way.

Ironhide broke out laughing and Flare laughed with him at Ratchet's cooling fans switching on and his _shocked/flustered/what just happened?_ expression.

Once she had calmed down a little, Flare snuggled up to Ironhide and said, "I can't do it and besides, Sonya gets a better reaction."

* * *

><p><em>(A little later...)<em>

Flare walked slowly out into the open air, and made her way over to the oak tree she so dearly loved. She leaned against its side, reveling in the cool air and the bark that gently rubbed against her plating.

It was around 4:00 PM and the birds were chirping in a musical chorus. It was marvelously peaceful.

But that could never last could it? Not in Flare's life.

A sense of dread stirred in Flare's chest, prompting her to go inside. FAST.

So, going faster than usual, Flare attempted to run into the base.

She froze for a moment when a dark silhouette appeared behind her.

A strangled gasp sounded.

Energon stained the ground, glinting darkly in the sun.

**FF: ooooh, scary! I ain't gonna tell ya who kidnapped her but I'd love to hear your guesses! Anyways, I'm writing more on the story now so I might be able to update more frequently. I'm not sure but hope so. You're reviews are always so nice and encouraging.**


	16. Alive but captured

**FF: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I lost my notebook! 8c *cries* I can't find it and I looked all over the place! I had already typed some of the chapter and i probably will finish the rest from memory, but it will AGAIN take a while. I SORRY! *sobs again***

Ironhide roamed the hallways, curious as to where Flare was. He'd checked with Prowl, the twins, Optimus, the girls, others and checked the places of their room, the med. Bay, and the rec. room.

The last place to check was her tree. He was going there now, he could feel her spark closer to his own as he was approaching her location.

Suddenly, pain and fear exploded from Flare's end of the bond with one thought from her.

**:HELP!:**

Then, the chaotic swirl of emotions and pain vanished with Flare's spark feeling farther and farther away with each second.

Ironhide panted, leaning heavily against the wall of the hallway. Ignoring the stinging he felt in his spark he dashed down the hall and out the door that led into the fresh air.

He spotted the tree and ran over to it.

_Splish_

Ironhide looked down.

His foot was touching a pool of energon, the dark purple-pink liquid reflecting the suns rays feebly.

Fear for his sparkmate almost overwhelmed him.

Where is she? Is she allright? Is this energon hers?

* * *

><p>(With Flare)<p>

Groaning, Flare opened her optics and woke slowly, barely remembering what had happened for the second time that day.

Blinking away the sleep, Flare rubbed her aching head, feeling a fresh weld and dried energon on her face as well as the back of her head.

Flare looked around, optics soaking up her surroundings. Yup, no doubt about it.

Dungeon.

Stone walls, chains hanging randomly from the walls, so cliché.

Flare looked at herself, cataloguing damage. Injured head, sore throat, (her captor grabbed her by the throat for a moment,) stomach okay, wrist in chains... yup. Bad predicament was written all over.

Her clawed hand gently rubbed her stomach, a smile gracing her lips as she felt the little ones kicking. Her mind, for a moment, was lost in the warm, nurturing love that was motherhood.

A clinking of approaching cons disturbed her.

Looking up, she saw a red and white robot with a visor and a facemask come into her cell, head bowed. A decepticon stood guard outside the door.

Flare hissed at the strange bot as he drew closer, facemask retracting as if to appear less threatening. He looked at her and, through his blue-tinted visor, she saw soft, kind azure optics.

He smiled and mouthed the word, 'Autobot,' pointing to himself.

Flare blinked in surprise before gently poking the bot on the nose. He jerked in surprise.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure that you were real." Flare apologized quietly. "How are you here? If you are an autobot shouldn't you be at base?"

He smiled shyly and said softly, "It's okay, and yes I'm real." He looked kindly at her. "My name is First Aid, what's yours?"

"Flare. Again, why are you here?" She watched him suspiciously as he took out a portable deep scanner out of subspace.

"I was coming into Earth's atmosphere when I was captured. I'm a medic, well, medic in training, but they kept me alive because I was useful to them. They made me their medic." He shrugged. "Can't really object when it's 100 to 1." He finished setting the scanner up and, when a beam of light shot out, started slowly tracing the light over her.

Flare nodded, curiously watching his movements with the small device. "What are you doing with that?" She asked.

"I'm scanning you to see if you are injured internally and I'm seeing how healthy your little ones are." First Aid explained. "Wanna see?"

Flare nodded eagerly and looked at the scanner's tiny screen. It showed a grainy black and white picture of two moving forms, small and delicate.

"Sorry for the quality, old model. Anywho, that one's a mech, and that one's a femme." First Aid pointed to the right and left forms, smiling as he saw Flare smile hugely.

"HEY! Medic! What's going on in there?" The guard tapped the bars harshly.

"Just showing her the sparklings!" First aid called back timidly. The guard grumbled but relented. First Aid breathed out a sigh of relief.

Flare whimpered slightly as First Aid got up to leave, mask snapping shut. "Don't go..." She mouthed.

"I'll come back soon to do a checkup." He whispered softly, then turned, shut the door, and scurried off, the guard leading him.

And Flare was left alone.

* * *

><p>"So the decepticons have already captured her?"<p>

"Yes."

"What else?"

"Their base has many places where security is faulty. We suspect they will be moving her to a more secure place."

"They'll do it tonight, they have to act fast. Signal the troops, tell them prepare for battle."


	17. a little help would be nice

**FF: HEY LOOKIE THERE IM NOT DEAD! XD**

**E: WHAT. TOOK. YOU. SO. LONG?!**

**FF: LIFE. life did. and ive been feeling so guilty TT^TT moving on, i plan to update THREE, yes THREE chapters today! THREE! BE HAPPY!  
>(Disclaimer: apparently my blackmailing isn't working, i don't own transformers TT^TT)<strong>

Flare shuddered. It was cold here, and somewhat damp somehow.

It was now around 5:00 in the morning, according to her internal clock. So long from when First Aid said he'd come back. Her legs were tucked up to her chin, (or at least as far as she could get them, what with her stomach and all,) and her tail curled about her to preserve body heat.

So tired she was.

Her optics struggled to stay open, fluttering weakly. The pull of sleep was so tempting, yet just out her grasp. Something told her to stay awake, that something was about to happen.

She drew in a shuddery breath and closed her optics for a moment, just a moment.

"Hey! Femme!"

Her optics snapped open in fear and panic. Her gaze landed on the decepticon guard who was pointing at her and she arched her back, snarling aggressively.

The decepticon scoffed and dragged a weak form in front of him. Flare's optics widened in shock.

First Aid.

He carefully extracted himself from the guard's grip and began to help Flare to her feet. His facemask didn't retract, optics filled with anxiety.

"Fist Aid," Flare whispered, face paled with fear and uncertainty. "What's going on?"

"You're being moved." He responded softly. "Both of us are." He led Flare past the guard into the hallway, said guard following.

"Why?" Flare asked, glancing about. The hallways were thin and long, much like the interconnected tubes of a pipe system. And dark. It was dark.

"I think it's 'cause they want you to be in a more…secure place." First Aid offered as they were marched down a series of hallways.

They came upon a large door after a few minutes of walking. The guard keyed in a pass code and it opened, revealing a large transport vehicle. It had a large containment unit being loaded into the main part and the coordinates were being keyed in.

The guard behind the two nudged them forward none too gently. "Move it!" He barked out, earning a snarl from Flare as she displayed her claws threateningly. Her tail lashed and her optics sparked with annoyance as two other decepticons joined the one behind them, forcing Flare to control her anger and to allow herself to be moved toward the containment unit.

It was rather simple: a large circle shaped base with mechanical support beams creating a dome-like effect. A force field would fill in the gaps and allow things inside, but not outside, opened only by a keycard.

Flare sent a brief glance at First Aid to see him flash a worried look at her. She softly purred for a moment, trying to comfort her new friend before growling at a decepticon that prodded her back.

Her glare could melt magma as she turned her burning gaze on that poor con. He'd be having nightmares for a bit.

Moving along, Flare and First Aid (reluctantly) went into the containment unit and the forcefield was activated, forcing them to acknowledge that without help, they'd be trapped.

"We'll get out of this, I know it!" Flare murmured through gritted teeth to First Aid.

"I don't know…" He looked so scared that Flare wanted to squeal and huggle him tightly.

They grunted as the containment unit was enclosed inside the vehicle and the engines powered up with a rumble, plunging them into darkness.

Flare's hand managed to grab onto First Aid's, gripping his tightly in a strengthening gesture.

"If anything, at least we'll face it together."

* * *

><p>"They are moving the subject now, sir." A soldier kneeled down respectfully in front of the one who turned a cold glance in his direction.<p>

"Start the engines. We move out now." A rather frosty smile grew upon the man's face, eyes flashing behind his glasses. "Tell them…any means necessary for retrieval…"

* * *

><p>Hidden figures watched silently as a heavily armored and bulky transport vehicle cautiously rolled out of a canyon's wall, sliding onto the flat terrain of the plains in front of it.<p>

Darker shapes spread out around it, flanking it in defensive movements. Guards.

A figure slipped over to a winged one. Blue optics looked questioningly at another pair.

"They're moving her, let's go." The order was echoed as shadows seemed to spring to life and swiftly stalk down towards the vehicle with deadly precision.

A flash of reflected metal glinted in the night, a flaw that could not be undone.

The vehicle roared to life and streaked out of there, it's guardians keeping pace with it in desperate speed, weapons whining as they came online.

"Autobots, ATTACK!" The command was swiftly followed as the hidden autobots sprang into action- transforming and chasing after the speeding vehicle, determined as anything.

**FF: OOOO~! Things are getting exciting!**

**F: JUST SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING! *claws come out***

**IH: I WANT HER BACK NOW! *cannons whirr to life***

**FF: why is everyone yeling? -_-**


	18. you kidnapped what ive rightfully stolen

**FF: 2/3 down, one more to go for today!**

**S: then DO it already... UGH**

**FF: well SORRY that ive been busy XC my own characters don't like me  
>(P.S the title is a quote i took from "Princess Bride". i love that movie! X3)<strong>

First Aid's head snapped up as the ground rumbled and jerked forward. Flare herself yelped and dug her claws and tail into the ground to steady herself, allowing First Aid to hold onto her for support.

"What's going on?!" First Aid cried, desperately trying to gain his balance.

"We're picking up speed!" Flare yelled to be heard over the roaring of the engines. She groaned as she felt the little ones inside her kick in response to her panic.

She screamed in pain as she was suddenly slammed into the side of the forcefield by the vehicles swerving motions.

First Aid tried to reach out for her, but was forced against the opposite side by another round of swerving.

"Is, is that…gunfire?" Flare wondered aloud, sensitive ears flicking around to catch sound. True to her senses, gunfire sounds were permeating through the walls- and it was fierce by the sounds of it, with screams of pain and roars of anger intermixing.

Despite her situation, Flare grinned, optics lighting up.

First Aid asked concernedly and confusedly, "Flare? What is it?" Still trying to grab onto something to keep his balance.

"The cavalry's comin'. " Flare responded, optics brightening with life and hope. The Autobots were here, and she knew they would be as tenacious as ever as they fought to help her.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" Sideswipe hollered in exhilaration as he fired another shot, zipping behind the decepticon while his twin attacked from the front, blades extended.<p>

The twins shared a look of the thrill of battle as they engaged a mech twice their size. They always did love challenges.

Prowl easily fired another shot perfectly, crippling his opponent in the legs, forcing it to stop instantly. Jumping over it and continuing his chase, he wondered how they were going to get Flare out of the vehicle, if she was even it in the first place.

Ratchet and Ironhide had teamed up to battle the guardians, Ratchet striking first with frightening precision, and ironhide blasting them with his extreme firepower.

Jolt was like a lightening strike, quick, accurate, and fatally powerful, his whips simply blurs as they flashed forward with swift and violent power.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak worked as a team to take down the reinforcements that had arrived in the form of the Seeker trine, using their cannons to the fullest. Jazz and Wheeljack were helping out where they could, a swipe here, a grenade there, a quick snap kick here…

Optimus busied himself with attempting to slow the vehicle by firing at the tires, front windows, anything. Refusing to give up when that didn't work, he lunged forward with his arm blades slashing, managing to slice through the armor partway. At least he was getting somewhere.

Suddenly, amidst the chaotic battle, blue blasts rocketed toward the fighting cybertronians, exploding on the ground upon impact and stunning those nearby. Pulses of electricity paralyzing the mechanical warriors, leaving them to watch helplessly as black human vehicles careened towards their intended target.

Connectors latched onto the armored vehicle and the slightly smaller human machines synced into the system, allowing them access to the driving mechanisms. Utilizing the new ability, the vehicles sped away with the cargo - meaning their friends and (in the decepticons' case,) their prisoners.

Ironhide, so close to freeing his mate, let out a savage roar of anger and desperation as he willed the paralysis's effects to wear off already.

An answering call of fear, rage, pain, and worry slashed through the agonizing silence and harmonized with the lingering echoes of battle.

They had been so close…

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've captured the subject and are heading back now." A voice filtered through on the radio systems.<p>

"Wonderful. Escort the prisoner to the room we prepared." The spectacled man stood slowly and deliberately, turning a sinisterly gleeful stare onto his assistant.

"Be sure to ready the machines and of course the injection. The time is drawing near, the time of a new scientific beginning!"

"Yes sir." The assistant turned her head away as she walked to the door.

_And while that begins, your reign ends…_

**FF: MOAR Excitingness! Am i getting better at it? oh well, moving on I'd be really reallyreallyreallyreallyreal lyREALLY REALLY happy if you would review please! The button needs some love otherwise it'll come after me 0.0**


	19. plan revealed and a possible ally

**FF: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnd...DONE! Welp, this chapter is ready to go, now i ujust hafta figure out how to shove all the next twists and turns into only a few more chapters. what do i mean? You'll see...**

Flare's optics just wouldn't open. She could sense the many presences in the room, feel the heat of the lights on her metallic skin and armor, hear the clanking of metal and other objects.

Where was she?

All she remembered was the transport vehicle being shaken, then hearing her mate roar in anger. Then, as an electric shock forced her into stasis, she answered with her own cry of rage. Then, nothing.

She had no idea where she was, only aware of the fact that she was restrained by metal cuffs on her wrists, ankles, tail, and throat. She didn't know what her location was, she didn't know how she got there, and she didn't know where First Aid was.

She felt panic rising in her chest, her spark beating faster and her chest constricting in fear.

Suddenly, a small warm hand was placed on her helm, a soothing touch born from the want to give comfort.

"Hush, strong one." The voice was like sweet honey, filled with warmth and affection, it was also a female's.

Flare tried to speak, her voice raspy, "Where…am I?"

"Listen, there's no time for that." The voice ignored her question. "You are about to experience something I never wished for to happen…"

"Then you can stop it before it happens…" Flare choked out in response, throat burning slightly.

"it's not that simple," a pained edge cut into the voice's softness. "Soon, I will need you to trust me. Trust is all I ask."

"How can I know…you're worthy of it?" Flare rasped, optics beginning to online though everything was still dark.

"Time is of the essence, I'll help when I can, but I need you to listen and obey when I say so. Please, you must trust me…" The voice pleaded, desperation growing.

Flare opened her mouth to speak but the voice cut her off. "I must go, remember…trust me…"

Then the warm, soothing presence was gone and the coldness of fear settled over Flare. Her optics slowly onlined, readjusting to face the harsh lights suspended above her.

She was strapped on a table in what seemed like a…laboratory.

Her optics widened in fear and shock as she took in the sight of mechanical arms bearing claws and blades positioned above her. What could those possibly be for?

"Ah, you're awake!" A chipper male voice cut into her horrified thoughts. She looked to her right to see a man dressed in a traditional white lab coat, thick glasses framing his cold blue eyes, and dark black spiky hair contrasting his pale skin.

He grinned as he optics widened further in recognition.

"Oh, so you remember me?" He stared down at her with disturbingly happy eyes.

"Sarcon…" Flare ground out, optics narrowing to thin, blazing slits of fiery saffron.

Dr. Sarcon chuckled menacingly. "And hello to you too subject-F12. Nice of you to come back, we've been missing you terribly!"

Flare spat, "Go die in a hole you psychotic freak!" Her claws flexed and grated against the table, leaving gouges in the metal.

"That's no way to talk to your master!" Dr. Sarcon waggled a finger at the seething cybertronian. "Now, you want to know about what's going to happen right?" He received a hiss and snarl as Flare's answer to him. "First, we'll examine your normal vital signs and appearance, and then…" His pale blue eyes took on a glint of something uncontrolled and wild. "…then we begin!"

Flare's cat-ear-like ears flattened against her helm as she growled threateningly, her tail strained against its bindings.

"While we determine if your friend is useful," the man went on, enjoying the look of fear for the subject's friend on his experiment's face. "We'll be having our own little experiment together." He lifted up a large vial, a dark violet liquid that glowed and pulsated slightly swirling around inside.

"Vial 3-14," Dr. Sarcon purred, watching the liquid lazily. "It was extracted from a meteorite you know, took us years to stabilize it, what with the two liquids we got from it." He carelessly twirled the vial around in his hand. "We've been dying to test it out on something…" His eyes slid to Flare, locking onto her gaze as realization dawned on her.

"n-no…no, nonoNONO!" She shrieked, struggling mightily against her bonds, sending out wave after wave of fear and desperation through her sparkbond.

The man simply grinned and chuckled at her panic. Walking over to a control panel, he selected a button and one of the arms above Flare began to move. It stopped in front of Sarcon – it looked like a needle, a huge one at that with nothing to inject.

He placed the vial inside and smiled maliciously as the machines began to power up, frightening Flare even more.

"Oh, and experiment F12?" He smirked.

"My name, is FLARE you wretched waste of life!" Flare snarled back in hatred and disgust.

"Whatever. I just wanted to tell you that if the experiment doesn't work out how we suspect it to…" The glasses reflected the harsh lights, hiding the cold blue eyes from sight. "let's just say that we'll be the last things you'll ever see…"

**FF: oooh, creepy...if you don't hate this bad guy already...what's the matter with you? (no offense)**

**F: I'm going to live right?**

**FF: I shall say no more other than LE GASP! THE STORY'S ALMOST OVER!1 NOOOOOOOO!**

**F: NOOOOOOOOOO- i don't die right? Nobody dies?**

**FF:...I can't tell you that...**

**F: ooohhhhh if i weren't chained down I'd-**

**FF: FLARE! *covers her mouth* this is T rated fic! (yeah i just upped the rating, better safe then sorry!) you don't say things like- EEEWWWWW! YOU LICKED ME!**

**F: l:3**


	20. Injection

**FF: Oh noes! Mucho bad things happen in this chapter!**

**F: um, eheh, do they happen to me?**

**FF: ...**

**F: I said, do they happen to ME?**

**FF: BYEBYE! *runs away*  
>(P.S. Transformers does not belong to me, if it did i would melt into a puddle of goo from happiness) NOW READ!<strong>

Ironhide grimaced, fear and worry running through him combining with the terror, anger, and panic pulsating from his sparkmate's part of the bond.

**[Help….scared….help…]**

Due to the distance separating the two, their sparkbond could only send the smallest and simplest of messages, effectively eradicating the option of Flare telling them where she was.

**[Coming…be there…soon] **Ironhide tried to comfort her, to take her mind off of whatever what scaring her like that.

**[Friend…hurt…danger…death…maybe] **Flare sent back, desperation mingling with the waves of fear.

Ironhide's optics widened. Friend? Another Autobot? _There!?_ He shot a quick message: [**Who? We…find…]**

**[First..Aid…]** Was her reply. [**Danger…pain...soon…maybe…death]**

"Ironhide? What's wrong?" Ratchet turned to his friend, noticing his stricken expression.

"Flare and I have managed to contact each other." He managed to choke out of his shock and worry.

"Can she tell us where she is?" Ratchet asked, hope beginning to burn in his optics. He cocked his head in confusion when Ironhide vented air heavily.

"Ratchet…they've got First Aid there too…Flare…she doesn't know how long he has." Ironhide's voice was thick with anger and grief, his optics shadowed.

Ratchet fell silent in shock. His student First Aid…he was still alive? After all those stellar cycles? His hands curled in fists tightly.

"Well then…Let's go and take them home." He growled, protectiveness for his student instinctively appearing and his optics, normally clear crystalline cobalt, darkened threateningly.

* * *

><p>First Aid blearily opened his optics, trying to make sense of what had happened. He saw a plain gray ceiling above him and various mechanical…THINGS in the room with him.<p>

He shuddered as he recognized the feel of steel or another metal beneath him, metal cuffs restraining his movement as he pulled against them.

Looking around he saw various sharp tools looking prepped for a…_dissection_…He internally whimpered. Those tools were obviously not used for healing like the ones he had.

Wait…HIS TOOLS!

Scanning the room to make sure no human or otherwise was there, he transformed part of a finger into a scalpel like tool, and picked the lock on his cuffs.

_This might take a bit…_

* * *

><p>Flare hissed in slight pain as the cuffs bit into her armor when she strained to free herself.<p>

Her optics darted toward the door and back to what she was doing periodically. Sarcon would be back, and with his coming…so would pain.

Flare vented softly and closed her optics for a moment, worrying about her little ones, First Aid, Ironhide, the Autobots…the list went on.

Her antennae flicked as she detected footsteps from behind the door, walking with a specific tread she learned to dread and hate. Dr. Sarcon was here.

She gave one final heave at the bindings and then rested, feeling she needed all her strength.

Oh how right she would be.

"The time has come for the experiment! This will be the dawn of a new era!" Sarcon almost chirped happily.

"Why do you bad guys always say that?" Flare mused aloud. "What could you possibly gain from this anyway, you don't even know what it does!" She pointed out.

"Oh Subject-F12, I have my theory, which, if proves correct, would help me get a marvelous position in the military's supplier. After all, wouldn't someone need an army easily replenished?" He grinned.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"** Flare roared, fed up with all the uncertain answers to her questions.

"Let's begin!" Dr. Sarcon ignored her many threats against him and pressed the panel that activated the syringe.

Before Flare could even gasp, the needle plunged into her arm and into the energon lines protected below. She froze, optics wide, mouth opened in shock, entire body stiff.

At first nothing, her body slowly relaxing as the needle left her arm, letting a trickle of energon flow out.

Flare ran a systems check. _I'm fine? But, but how-?_

An electronic scream exploded from her throat as pain erupted in her stomach. Her body convulsed and spazmed, screeches and howls never stopping from pouring from her mouth.

_HURTS HURTSHURTSHURTSPAINPAINPAIN!_

Energon tears poured down her face as she screamed her agony for the world to hear, her lifeblood beginning to leak out of tears that appeared in her metallic skin around her stomach.

A cry for help was morphed into another spine chilling shriek of pain, her head thrust backwards to howl into the air.

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LPPPPPPPPPP!"**_

* * *

><p>Ironhide suddenly transformed, clutching his abdomen, frame trembling. His optics were wide with shock and recognition. This was Flare's pain.<p>

Ratchet and Jazz were at his side immediately.

"Ironhide? Ironhide what is it?" Ratchet demanded, helping Jazz keep him upright.

"Flare…Flare is in so much pain…ah! And…she's holding back…" Ironhide ground out, fighting against the pain.

Jazz looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Hey! First Aid! We need ya over here!"

The red and white bot ran over and kneeled beside Ironhide as he was lowered to the ground gently. "Ironhide, where is the pain?" First Aid asked urgently.

Wordlessly, Ironhide pointed to his stomach again.

"Oh no…" First Aid gasped. He looked up, calling all the other bots from his unit near. "We don't have much time now. Sarcon has injected Flare with a liquid taken from a meteorite. He believes that the meteorite accelerates growth, the perfect thing to replenish an army with. The serum is affecting Flare's sparklings, we have no time for subtly."

"Then what is your opinion?" Optimus asked over the comlink, the bots being split into groups.

First Aid's voice was deadly, his darkened visor adding to the aggressive tone.

"Hit it head on."

**F: Since fireflare is currently hiding *checks under table* i shall provide some comments with my friends. *looks in closet***

**S: Wow. Poor flare! Why does the authoress torture you so? :(**

**E: Maybe cause she doesn't like you :3**

**F+S: ...**

**E: ...i like pie :3**

**S: but you can't eat pie...**

**E: hasn't stopped ME~**

**F: is that why you had to go to the medbay for an entire week twice? *searches the basement***

**E: maaaaaayyyyybe X3 Read and review por favor! And thanks for all the wonderful people of smartness and caring who did review! COOKIES FOR ALL! *throws at computer screen***


	21. oh snap

**F: Fireflare is still hiding and- *Static fills the viewing screen***

**FF: HI readers! Nice to see ya again, sorry i took so long, all those authorly excuses and stuff, but here we go! I tried to make it extra long Just for you awesome readers and reviewers!**

**F: *KKSSHTT* How on cybertron-? WHERE ARE YOU?! *KSHHTTSST***

**FF: nowhere you'll find me! btw, i'm hacking this viewing screen so HAH! TAKE THAT FLARE!**

**E: Flare left, she's tracking you signal. You might wanna run.**

**FF: *sigh* yeah, okay. *packs up laptop* If ya need me, I'll be hiding under a rock or something...NOW READ! I COMMAND THEE!  
><em>(P.S. I do not, nor will i ever own transformers. must i say this? Its already heartbreaking enough...)<em>**

Flare felt nothing but pain. So much pain and agony, she felt her body rippling, trying desperately to defeat the poison injected into her.

She was losing.

She was barely coherent enough to understand the fact that explosions started to rock the area around her and outside the large room. Her mind was growing strained as it tried to figure out a way to save her little ones.

She knew the injection was altering her body, changing it, warping it. She knew she couldn't fight it without help. She knew that either her little ones, or herself, would be lying on that surgical table once it was over.

One alive, one dead.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sarcon smiled in glee as he recognized the signs of growth affecting the experiment's body, specifically, her stomach where her little ones were.<p>

"IT WORKS!" He screamed in his ecstasy. He nearly repeated his sentence again, so great his delight, as he eagerly watched the experiment. He grinned as a nagging thought pestered for attention.

It reminded him that this was a test run. He knew that. He knew the chemical was not fully developed. He knew they would have to tweak it. He knew it could, and most likely would, have side effects.

He knew it would kill them, that pesky experiment and her-

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head and collapsed, everything fading to black, as the last thing he heard was a spine-chilling CRACK!

* * *

><p>The assistant glared coldly down at the prone body of her ex-boss, blood dribbling from a cut on his forehead. Her eyes were hazel chips of flint, hand gripping the crowbar tighter that dripped with Dr. Sarcon's blood.<p>

She detachedly wiped the blood off with her lab coat that she discarded, the nametag reading Maria Seline, inside reveling in the dark satisfaction she'd received form that one action.

She dropped the weapon by the fallen doctor and left, smirking at her long-awaited vengeance.

"That's for taking my daughter…" She growled lowly, her soft footsteps echoing as she hurriedly left to collect something critical for her plans, smirk widening as she heard the autobots breaking in explosively.

* * *

><p>"FLARE!" Ironhide shouted, nearly panicking at the sight of the femme writhing and wailing, restrained on a surgical table, in obvious torment, energon tears sliding down her face.<p>

Their bond strengthened with the close proximity, but a strained agony barely filtered through, still managing to strike Ironhide at the spark. She was in so much pain, her and…what? How was this possible?!

Two faint, underdeveloped bonds cried out to him, seeking relief and help from the pain. His sparklings.

His optics flashed red. Whoever hurt his family…THEY. WOULD. _**PAY.**_

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Yeah, sorry to all those readers who wanted an epic fight scene, but unfortunately, I'm lazy and not very good at it and Ironhide is very…**thorough** with his attack, as are the other autobots. SO. To spare my readers the disturbing images of scary stuff, I'll leave it up to your imaginations for now. Not even I can handle it. Literally. I asked Ironhide about and he said I was better off not knowing and his face darkened with a scary grin. 0-0' NOW! I've taken up way too much space anywho, so enjoy more of the chapter! BYES! See ya at the end!)_

* * *

><p>Maria desperately raced faster, heart beating relentlessly against her ribcage, vial clutched tightly to her chest.<p>

She nearly cried out at the burning in her legs, but pressed onwards, legs pumping and bare feet, having lost her shoes long ago, slapping against the smooth ground beginning to be covered in rubble.

Most of the fighting was over, mainly being autobots sifting through the wreckage and obliterating the oppression against them (Non-human of course. They settled for throwing them in jail transport truck. Literally.)

She knew the serum would kill Flare if given enough time, if she was too weak, if she gave up.

_Oh Flare, don't give up like I did…stay strong…_

Her hazel eyes shifted to an electric blue as she dashed along the corridors.

_I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Ironhide gritted his denta and struggled to remain standing. He had convinced Flare to unblock the bond and share her pain.<p>

She still fought to keep it partially blocked, but was heavily relieved to have been spared much pain. She was still bearing the worst of it, her body continuing to ripple the armor plating alarmingly and for seams in her protoform beginning to materialize, exceptionally agonizing.

Her cries had escalated to inhuman, or incybertronian, electronic screams made up of pure torment, still struggling mightily against the venom inside her energonstream.

"HEY! **Pant** AUTO- **pant** BOTS!" A woman of average height, honey colored hair, and wearing a short flowy skirt and a green top, barreled into the room. Shouting at the top of her lungs.

Instantly, the able autobots in the room (Ironhide, Sonya, First Aid, Ratchet, Jolt, Prowl, Flare) pointed their weapons at the woman, who was panting heavily and holding up a medium sized vial filled with a pulsating yellow liquid.

"Who are you, and why shouldn't we blast you to smithereens?" Sonya snarled, her weapons primed and charged, glowing aggressively.

The woman resumed breathing normally and said steadily, in a soothing/determined tone laced with urgency, "This will stop the effects of the serum, I know it will. It was extracted as the opposite of the other serum, able to deactivate and or destroy it! Please! It's her only chance!" Her voice grew more desperate as she continued speaking, risking a few steps forward. She directed her next sentence to Flare. "Trust me. I asked you before."

Flare flinched, managed to barely nod, and sobbed, "DO it! Oh, goodness, just do it…" Her voice breaking down as she weakened, releasing pitiful sobs and cries as she tried to hold on.

Instantly the woman climbed up the table, avoiding the struggling limbs and grabbed onto the needle extension from the tools. She loaded the possible cure into it and injected the serum into Flare's arm, pressing the plunger home.

At first, Flare continued in the state she was in, deteriorating and crying out in excruciating agony. Then, it lessened.

Bit by bit, the pain was disappearing and fading away, leaving her gasping and coughing and quivering in residual shock and pain.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, daring to believe everything was okay.

Not to be, 'cause guess what?

"Guys," Flare whimpered as her optics widened, fresh tears gathering in her optics. "It's time. The sparklings want out. NOW."

You all knew this would happen.

**FF: OH THE PREDICTABILITY!**

**E: yeah, i could totally see that coming. Get some original stuff. *throws energon popcorn at the viewing screen* BOO!**

**FF: oh shut up you, I could rewrite you into doing your worst fear...**

**E: and that is...?**

**FF:...**

**E: you don't know do you?**

**FF: chubby bunny.**

**E: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs away***

**FF:...oh my GOODNESS...I WAS RIGHT?! XD**


End file.
